Becoming Who I Should Be
by rangeriggy
Summary: AU based on season 4. What if Martha never got Black Kryptonite, and Clark didn't return to the farm? Moving on thru CH 12. Added more Lex. I appreciate all reviews.
1. Chapter 1 Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. Others get rich off of this stuff. I just do it for fun. If life were truly fair, I would have my own Erica Durance dipped in melted chocolate.

Chapter 1: Rebirth

The soft light that had enveloped him went away. He blinked his eyes several times, adjusting to the dim glow surrounding him. He looked around. He had to remember where he was, and why he was there. "How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Seven hundred and forty planet cycles, Master" replied the machine voice.

_Two years and change._ "Uplink to television transmissions, news reports." Several crystal screens in front of him flashed to life, capturing transmissions from around the globe. What he saw did not help. War, famine, genocide. _What have I missed?_ For several hours, he watched. Yes, terrible things were happening, but there was hope as well. _Can I do it? Can I be a light to guide them?_ He shook his head. He had to try.

Thoughts of home invaded his head. There was a strange layering to his personality. He was no longer two separate individuals. Long ago, they had made peace within him. He was no longer who he was, but he was also not who he was supposed to be. Old doubts and fears still lingered, like a bitter taste on the back of his tongue. But, a clear and unwavering purpose gave him courage and hope. He was a man of two worlds. His first home he had never known, except through other's memories. The only home he had truly known was calling to him now, the voices of those he loved clear to him as if he was already there. He was from a place that seemed so insignificant compared to the mighty palaces of glass and steel that others associated with power. Yet he knew that the true strength of humanity lay in small places like this. Strength of love and character.

He looked up and began to rise, willing himself to his home.

_Smallville._

Martha Kent set the table for two. She and Jonathan always broke from working downstairs to eat supper together. Ever since the farm had foreclosed, they had been working and living at the Talon. Lana Lang had bequeathed her half of ownership to the Kents. When the farm was taken, Lex Luthor gave his half to the Kents, much to Jonathan's objections. Lex overrode their objections, stating that he was leaving Smallville for good and wanted the Talon to be taken well care of. Martha accepted his generous offer. She and Jonathan had rough times, thinking of all they lost almost constantly. They had lost the farm soon after Clark had disappeared. Jonathan had been in a coma, medical care decimating their meager savings. When he awoke, he couldn't get in a harvest without Clark's help. The farm was gone in months.

Still, they had built up a good life here. LexCorp had bought up the farm, leaving the house intact. Lex's final gift was a standing offer to sell the house for a ridiculously low price. Martha and Jonathan were saving all they could, in the hopes of regaining their home. In the meantime, LexCorp was farming the land, keeping it viable so the Kent's could have their home back.

Jonathan came up, smiling. "Julie's in charge now, but I told her that you would be saving her some supper for her break." He hugged his wife and kissed the top of her head.

Martha smiled. Jonathan was always feeding the staff. He couldn't let anyone go hungry for more than an hour. She and Jonathan sat at the table, eating quietly. Martha looked up as a quiet knock sounded on the front door. Jonathan got up, silently cursing. The staff knew not to interrupt dinner unless it was an emergency. Jonathan opened the door. Standing in front of him was a tall man, about six foot four, maybe 225 pounds. He had unruly dark hair, piercing green eyes and was shockingly familiar.

"I hope that there's enough left for me." He said.

Jonathan's jaw dropped. "Clark?" he whispered.

Clark smiled and hugged his father. Martha shrieked and ran to her men, giving them a huge hug with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Clark! You're home!"

Clark backed up and took in the shining faces of his parents. "I went by the farm. I asked around and that led me here. I am so sorry. I wasn't there for you…"

Jonathan hugged him again, "That doesn't matter. You're home."

Clark came in and they all sat in the living room. Jonathan began. "Son, where were you? Your mother said that Jor-El did something to you, made you forget us?"

Clark nodded. "What we have been referring to as Jor-El was actually a computer, programmed by him. It was to safeguard and instruct me. It took it's job very literally. When I wasn't cooperative, it took steps." Clark sighed. "I was, for all intents and purposes, Kal-El of Krypton. I completed the quest set on me, and was training and learning." Clark rose and began to pace. "Kal-El and I came to an understanding. We are the same person now."

Martha spoke, "What's to prevent this from happening again, when the computer doesn't like what you're doing?"

Clark nodded. "The computer erased itself once my training was complete. I'm not the same person that I was, but I'm still Clark Kent, son of Jonathan and Martha Kent of Smallville, Kansas. But, I'm also Kal-El, born of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van-El of Krypton."

"What about Jor-El's plans of world domination?" asked Jonathan.

Clark grinned ruefully. "A mis-translation. The Kryptonian word is _Kavelash_. The translation is difficult, but it basically means 'guide with a gentle hand'." Clark sighed. "Kryptonians were one of the more advanced species in the 28 known galaxies. Not only technologically, but spiritually and ethically. For thousands of years, they practiced _Kavelash_ within the known universe. Then, they became increasingly isolated. Travel off planet was severely restricted, and they adopted an isolationist policy. All Kryptonians were therefore on Krypton when the sun went nova. I am the last son of Krypton, and I must be a light in the darkness."

The Kents were stunned. This was not the insecure, brooding and mildly obsessive boy that had left. This was a man, aware of his role in the world, and ready to shake it's foundations.

"But, there is one thing…" said Clark.

"What, sweetie?" asked Martha.

"I haven't eaten in more than two years and I'm starving!"

The Kent's laughed together and sat for their first family meal in more than two years.


	2. New Beginnings

Author's note: This is a fic based on the ending of Season 3 and the premier of Season 4. Martha never seperated Kal-El from Clark. Clark united the stones and there wasn't the silly storyline of witches and aincent artifacts. Clark spent 2 years in the fortress, Chloe moved on to METU with Lois, who doesn't really remember much about Clark. Lois was the one who saved Chloe from the Terminator 2 reject in the second episode of season 4. This fic will explore how Clark has to change from an overly insecure teenager to a confident man, and Lois and Clark's developing relationship. Definite Superman stuff comes in later chapters.

Thanks for the reviews. They let us know how we're doing. If I am way off base with this story, lemme know.

Ranger Iggy

**Disclaimer: **I _still_ own no part of Smallville, Superman, IBM, Starbucks or anything remotely profitable. I am willing to sell myself into indentured servitude for coffee, however.

Ch 2 - New Beginnings

Chloe Sullivan stared with venom at her alarm clock. The damn thing was demanding her attention, tearing her away from the wonderful dream she was having. She slapped the snooze button and burrowed beneath her covers, begging for five more minutes. The aromas in her dorm pulled her out of bed. Her roommate had already started a pot of her favorite Kona blend brewing. She stretched and scratched her scalp, moving to intercept the first cup of the day. Her roommate burst in, wearing a terrycloth robe and fuzzy bunny slippers. "Hey, Lois" Chloe said sleepily.

"Hey, cuz" replied Lois, stealing Chloe's cup of coffee. "Thanks!" she said brightly.

Chloe glowered at Lois Lane. She could do without this melodrama every morning, but she would let her cousin get away with anything. Lois had saved her life one day in Smallville. A meteor freak with true Ginsu power had almost sliced and diced Chloe, but Lois tracked her down and saved her. Lois hadn't let it get to her head, but Chloe never forgot about it. After her own personal super-powered savior up and disappeared, she was looking for a hero. Lois filled in nicely. She was tough, smart and sassy. Chloe had always tried to emulate her. Lois was inspired by Chloe's love for journalism, and applied to MetU with her. They began interning at the Daily Planet together, and Chloe had to admit, Lois was better than her. Lois had chased some obscure leads and gotten big breaks. The new editor-in-chief Perry White had his eye on Lois. Chloe wasn't jealous, well, not too much. She loved her cousin to death and couldn't begrudge her anything.

Chloe got ready for her classes with the usual efficency. A quick shower, followed by a quicker combing of her hair. Throw together an outfit and out the door with her favorite mug of coffee. She walked with a purpose through campus, mind on her assignments. She almost didn't stop when she heard a deep voice say "excuse me, I'm looking for a certain snarky blonde reporter."

Chloe froze. She knew that voice. She turned slowly, not believing her eyes. "Clark?" she whispered. He had changed. There was a gravity in his eyes that wasn't there before. The promise of the farm boy had been realized in a gorgeous man. He smiled his mega-watt smile and opened his arms for a hug. Chloe screamed and threw herself into his arms, weeping for joy.

Once Chloe collected herself, she and Clark sat in a quiet corner of the quad. "So, Clark…what questions should I ask first, 'where the hell have you been' or 'what the hell was so important that you had to disappear for two years'?"

Clark cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I guess that my departure was kind of sudden, huh?"

Chloe nodded. "My cousin said that she found you naked in a cornfield one night, then you disappeared the next day without a trace."

Clark frowned. "Your cousin?"

"Yeah, Lois Lane. She came to Smallville after the explosion, to investigate my supposed murder." Said Chloe.

Clark's jaw dropped. "Is she the brunette that found me naked in a field? I didn't know she was your cousin?"

Chloe looked surprised. "Yeah, she's the one. She couldn't shut up about it for a few days. You impressed her with certain…well. Anyway, she was the one who tracked me down when Lex's plan went wrong. She saved me from the Terminator reject who was trying to separate me from this fragile mortal coil."

Clark looked down in shame. "I don't know what to say, Chlo. I should've been there."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Enough of the Clark Kent Superhero Guilt Complex! Everything turned out alright. Besides, if you had been there, you probably would have been sliced and diced along with the ex-special forces guys Lex had protecting me. I'm alive and living my dream, in my own way of course." She smiled. Chloe was sad to discover her own feelings had changed over the course of time. She was glad that Clark was back, and she definitely loved him. But it was a more friendly kind of love, not a passionate need that seemed to drive her in the past. She looked at Clark somewhat sadly, mourning the death of what she had once. "Hey, Clark, please don't close down. I really missed you."

Clark looked at Chloe. "I didn't realize how much I needed you as a friend until now, Chlo." Clark looked around. "Chloe, I have to tell you everything."

Chloe gave a small jump. Clark had almost severed their friendship over Chloe investigating his past. It had driven him and Lana apart. Now, full disclosure? "Clark, you can tell me anything, you know that."

So, in simple declarative sentences, Clark told her everything.

Chloe and Clark were walking in silence, wandering all over campus. She hadn't spoken in over an hour. Clark gave her space, silently willing her to accept him. Chloe stopped walking and turned to Clark. "Well, I guess that things are making more sense now. The quick exits, the miraculous saves…".

Clark turned to her. "Do you see me differently now, Chlo?" he asked quietly.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow at him. "In a way, yes. But in a way, no." she said, sighing. "You can do all these amazing things, and you take zero credit. That makes you more than a hero, you're a superhero."

Clark smiled. "It's just beginning, Chloe. Clark Kent can work behind the scenes, but Kal-El won't. I'm going to turn the world upside down and help humanity realize their potential."

Chloe grinned. "That might be something to see, alright!" She frowned. "There's just one thing you could do for me, though?"

Clark shrugged at his best friend. "You know all you have to do is ask, Chloe."

"Could you take me flying?" she asked in a small voice.

Clark laughed and scooped her up, rocketing into the sky.

Lois walked in her dorm room to find her cousin sitting at her desk, staring at the wall. "Hey, Chloe! Did you forget about the five classes you skipped today?"

Chloe shook herself, looking at Lois in a daze, "Huh?"

Lois snapped her fingers in front of Chloe's face. "Earth to Chlo! We're going to be late for work if we don't hurry up!" Lois shook her head and stalked off to change into her work clothes. Chloe distractedly got dressed. She couldn't stop thinking about her time with Clark. She was shocked and awed at the sheer power he possessed. Flying was incredible, with just his strong arms holding her up. They had gone to the Arctic Fortress where he had spent his training, where he demonstrated some of his abilities for her. Chloe couldn't get over how much he'd changed from the brooding farm-boy she had known. Clark had shown her his "degree" from Central Kansas University in journalism. He had the entire curriculum downloaded into his head in the space of an hour. His computers hacked into the school system and created his files and grades from nothing. He had a complete cover story for his absence, including a picture of him at graduation. They talked about Smallville, Krypton and life in general. Chloe was shocked to find that he was in contact with the new editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet. Clark had plans to travel the world and would be sending stories to Perry White that would be published under a pseudonym. He planned to return after a while and start working at the Planet. He wanted to be in the middle of the action and have a heads up on important happenings in the world. He had it all planned out "After all, Chloe," Clark had said, "It's the perfect cover. Mild-mannered Clark Kent by day, Kal-El by night." Chloe laughed when he had put on a pair of fake glasses. She began to see the value in his disguise when he showed her the meek mannerisms he had practiced. Clark might just be able to pull off the invisible routine.

Chloe and Lois drove in silence. Finally, Lois could take no more. "Alright, spill it!" said Lois. "You're acting like you've seen a ghost or something."

Chloe turned to Lois. "Well, I kind of did."

Lois frowned. "This isn't a return to the Wall of Weird, is it? I thought you gave all that up when you left Smallville."

"No, nothing like that," said Chloe with a small smile. _If only you knew, Lo_. "I just ran into an old friend, one that I think you've met before."

Lois quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, well, do tell?"

"Clark Kent." Said Chloe. Lois frowned, not recalling the name. "Tall, dark, handsome…naked" said Chloe.

Lois eyes widened. "Amnesia boy from the cornfield? I thought he disappeared right after he was found?"

Chloe nodded. "He's back, and he's…himself again. He just graduated with a degree in journalism from CKU in two years."

Lois chuckled. "Wow. That's fast. As long as he remembers how to dress himself now."

Chloe laughed. She promised herself that she would call Martha Kent later that day and catch up. She felt a strong connection now to the woman who had been a surrogate mother to her in high school.

Lois and Chloe swept into the basement office, going to their usual places. Chloe's desk was cluttered. Both pairs of eyes went to Lois' desk. Usually it looked like a grenade went off in a filing cabinet. It was empty today. "What the hell?" shouted Lois.

A nervous intern approached Lois. "Uh, Lois? The chief said that when you got in, he wanted to see you right away." The young man beat a hasty retreat from Lois' fury.

Chloe looked despondent. "Maybe it's not what you think, Lois" she offered.

Lois looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "What else could it be? I'm fired. I'm a failure." Lois sat heavily in her…former chair.

Chloe came around and hugged Lois. "Lois, you're not a failure. They're just too stupid to recognize greatness when they see it."

Lois hugged her cousin back. "Thanks baby cuz." Lois sighed and dashed a hand at her eyes. She would be damned if White would see her cry. The General would do backflips in disgust if she did. "I guess that I'd better go see the Chief."

Lois took the elevator ride to the top floor to put together her arguments. She had broken three big stories since interning at the Planet, one of which landed a City Councilman in jail. She had never slacked in her duties as an intern, either. She had gone above and beyond the call of duty. How dare Perry White fire her? She would show him!

Lois marched parade-ground straight into the editor-in-chief's office, intending to give him a piece of her mind, and maybe a right cross to boot. Perry looked up as she came in, "Lane, park it!" he said gruffly, pointing to an old couch.

Lois stopped, turned and sat, somewhat mollified. She looked expectantly at Perry, waiting for the crushing blow. "Lane, how long have you been interning here?" asked Perry.

"About six months," said Lois.

"Six months, huh?" said Perry. "How far along are you in your degree?"

"Two years left, Mr. White." Said Lois.

"I've got to tell you, the three articles of yours that landed on my desk were some of the best examples of misspelling that I have ever seen in my thirty years. How many 'm's in communist are there, anyway?"

Lois looked down, "Um, three?" she asked hesitantly.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about. There's two." Said Perry. Lois looked dejected, waiting for the hammer to fall on her dreams. "But, they were some of the finest investigative work I've seen in my thirty years as well."

Lois looked up. "Then…why am I being fired?"

Perry frowned, "Who the hell said I was firing you? I'm giving you a job! Full reporter."

Lois jaw dropped. "But, Mr. White…I haven't finished school yet!"

Perry waved a hand negligently, "Bah! Degrees are a dime a dozen! I got mine five years ago, solely so I could be an editor. You've got raw talent and drive. I'm going to harness and develop that better than Met U ever could." Perry got up and walked around his desk, "There's stuff that you can't learn in a classroom, Lois. Like integrity, passion and a need for the truth. I see that in you, and I want it writing full time for the paper. Your things have been moved to your new desk…unless you want to pack them up and move back to your dorm?"

Lois jumped up and shook his hand vigorously, "NO! I mean yes! I'll take the job!"

Lois left Perry's office walking on cloud nine. She was finally going to make something of herself.

Chloe and Lois went to their favorite Thai restaurant to celebrate. Chloe couldn't help but be jealous of Lois' success, but was happy for her cousin nonetheless.

"So, Miss Big Shot Reporter, what stories of corruption and evil are you going to break first?" asked Chloe.

Lois smiled, "I get my first assignment tomorrow. I'll have to drop out of school and find a place to live too." Lois sobered and looked at Chloe. "Chlo, I hope that you're okay with this. I know that I've kind of stepped in and am living your dream…"

"Lois, it's okay, really. I am so happy for you I'm bursting!" Chloe said. "Anyway, I'm going to be just a few years behind you. Lane and Sullivan, Metropolis' greatest investigative team!" They clinked their glasses together, celebrating the future.

"To new beginnings" said Chloe. Lois smiled as the future looked brighter than it ever had before.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3 - Changes

Lois Lane stalked out of the elevator, soaking wet and covered in mud. People in the bullpen knew to get out of her way. After twelve months of getting lead story after lead story, she was the brightest star in the Planet's history. Some said that she was even on track to become the youngest recipient of the Pulitzer Prize. She marched over to her desk and lifted the bag of spare clothes she always kept there. Lois went into the restroom and did a quick clean job, putting on fresh clothes. She returned to her desk, settling in to finish her article. She was in the zone, at the top of the game. This article detailed drug smuggling in Metropolis, and she had spent several hours crawling through slime and river water puddles to get the information. But, she got it.

Lois stopped typing, looking at the picture of her and Chloe that she kept on her desk. Her baby cousin had moved out to Star City three months ago to start at the _Star Times_. She was living her dream. Lois couldn't help but feel guilty about her leaving. Her meteoric rise to fame had been hard on their relationship. Chloe was slightly resentful, which Lois didn't blame her for. Lois just fell into the work and it felt so right. She was making a difference, doing something that she excelled at and getting famous for it. Life was good.

Lois was engrossed in her article, so much so that she didn't notice the young man come up behind her. "Uh, excuse me, Miss Lane?"

Lois turned in her chair, bumping her head on the ever present camera around his neck. "OW!" shouted Lois, rubbing her head. "Jimmy! Personal space here!"

Jimmy Olsen blushed and stepped back. "Uh, the Chief wants to see you in his office right away." Lois stood, exasperated at Perry's bad timing. She was almost done with her article and he was breaking her concentration. "Rumor has it that he's assigning you a partner." Lois froze and turned to Jimmy slowly.

"You said what?" she asked levelly.

"Uh…r-rumor has it that y-you…uh." Jimmy stammered.

"Never mind, Olsen." Said Lois, pushing past him. The nerve! What was Perry thinking? She couldn't break in a newbie! She charged into the office with both guns blazing. "Perry, you've had some bad ideas before, but this one takes the cake!"

"Ah, so glad you could join us." Said Perry expansively. "Lois Lane this is Clark Kent, our newest hire." He said, gesturing to the tall man sitting on the old couch. The man uncurled himself, standing. Lois took him in a glance. Conservative suit, conservative glasses, conservative haircut.

"Miss Lane, hi" the young man stammered, holding his hand out to her. She perfunctorily shook it and let go, turning back to Perry.

"Look, you know that I work best alone and don't have the patience or good will to break in fresh meat." Said Lois.

Perry frowned. "Clark has been contributing articles under a pseudonym for six months now. He wrote that Uganda piece for last week's special edition."

Lois turned to the cream-puff in the three piece suit. "That was you? Dangerous work."

Clark blushed and tried to mumble a reply, but Lois' attention was off him. "I don't see how this will work. I don't share by-lines."

Perry glowered. "You do now. Clark's good. He needs to learn the city and how the politics of the paper work. Or you can go back to writing pet obituaries."

Lois crossed her arms. "You wouldn't dare" she said.

Perry raised an eyebrow. Lois caved. She turned to leave and looked back at Clark. "Coming, Kent?"

Clark said his thank you to Perry and rushed after Lois. Clark remembered bits and pieces of the night they first met. He was laughing inwardly at her abrupt manner. She was far more beautiful than he remembered. Clark caught up with her, bumping into just about everyone crossing the bullpen. Wordlessly, she pointed at the desk across from her and sat back at her computer. Clark sat and began organizing his desk.

Lois, meanwhile, was unable to shake off the feeling that she knew this guy. She racked her brain to come up with a connection. "So, Kent, where are you from?" she asked, more to be polite than any real curiosity.

"S-Smallville, Kansas." Said Clark.

Lois stopped typing. She looked at him. "Right! I knew that I knew you from somewhere! At least you came dressed this time."

Clark blushed to the roots of his hair. Lois laughed. "So, I guess that you recovered your memory, huh?" Lois looked harder at him. He did look different, and it wasn't just the clothes. He had changed his whole demeanor. When she found him, he was quiet, but had a strong confidence. He had clear and bright green eyes. His eyes seemed muted, probably from the glasses.

Clark looked around, more to keep Lois from looking at him too closely than any embarrassment. "So, this is the Daily Planet, huh? Where do we start?"

Lois got an annoyed look. "WE don't start until I finish this article. Then, you get to follow me around and cater to my every whim. WE will be going to City Hall for a follow up on the Councilman Jankins scandal. I will be asking all the questions and YOU will be writing all the notes. And YOU had better get it right!"

Clark was mollified. "Gee, is that all?"

Lois glared at Clark. "No, that is not all, Smallville. Get this straight. I am the top dog here, and you are the low man. Me top, you low. Is this coming too fast?"

Clark grinned. "No, I get it." Lois turned back to her screen and heard Clark mutter, "You like to be on top."

Lois froze and turned beet red. She shot Clark a look powered by industrial strength lasers. "Don't push me, Smallville."

Clark chuckled. He thought he was going to like it here. Now, he knew that he was going to love it here.

Lois could honestly say that she was surprised. The duo's trip to City Hall was fruitful, as she knew it would be. She had asked all the right questions, and Clark had somehow taken notes accurate to the last letter. Then, Clark had piped in with some questions of his own that Lois hadn't even thought of, and got some great answers. She was already thinking of a new angle to go to the story. Although she didn't want to admit it, this partnership could work out after all. _Let's just see how he handles the grunt work._

"Clark, take the notes and start writing, I'm going to fill in the Chief." Said Lois.

Clark nodded and settled in at the computer. Lois went in to Perry's office to let him in on the new turn the investigation was taking. Clark quickly typed the article and sat staring out the window at the Metropolis skyline.

Lois returned and stared at Clark. "Hey! Smallville! Why aren't you typing?"

Clark smiled, "It's all done, Lois" he said, using her first name for the first time. He liked the way it sounded. Lois pushed him out of the way and began reading. "By the way," said Clark, "is your cousin Chloe around?"

Lois looked up. "Oh, I forgot you two knew each other. She moved to Star City three months ago. She's following the exploits of a vigilante named the Green Spear, or something."

"I think you mean the Green Arrow" said Clark.

Lois mumbled, finishing the article. She had to admit, Clark was good. He typed the article faster than she had ever seen, and with no errors. The style wasn't quite like hers, but it was still very good. "Not bad, Kent. I'll spice it up some and turn it in to Perry."

Clark nodded to her. "Um, Lois. I don't want to seem forward, but would you like to have dinner with me?" Lois stared at him, and Clark coughed. "Not a date, just to get to know each other" he added lamely.

"Not tonight, Kent. Maybe later." Lois hit print and took the completed article to Perry. She gathered her things and waved goodbye to Clark as she walked to the elevator.

Clark sat there for quite a while, thinking on things. He hadn't counted on Chloe leaving Metropolis. He needed to talk to her. He did a quick Google search and got her address in Star City. He had some ideas that he needed to share in person.

Clark landed in an alley, putting his glasses on and walking across the street to Chloe's apartment building. He rang the buzzer and got no answer. He looked up, scanning the building. He saw no sign of her, even though he picked out her apartment quickly. She had a Smallville Crows poster on her bedroom wall. Clark smiled, thinking about their high school escapades. He looked around and settled in to wait on her return.

Chloe Sullivan liked her life. It wasn't quite how she wanted it, but it was comfortable. She was a junior reporter on a well-respected publication, had a great apartment and good friends. She walked alone down the street, having finished dinner with her pals from work a little earlier. Chloe heard a noise behind her and turned. Three rough looking men were following her some distance back. Chloe felt in her jacket pocket for her handy can of pepper spray. _A girl can't be too careful in the big city_. She picked up the pace, thinking about running the five blocks to her apartment. She turned back, seeing the men gaining on her. As she passed an alley, a large man stepped out and bumped into her, grabbing her arm. Chloe pulled out the pepper spray and let him have a full blast. The man screamed and crumpled to the ground. Chloe turned and ran into the alley, full into a dead end.

_Stupid, Sullivan. Right out of the What Not To Do Textbook._ Chloe spun as the now four attackers approached her.

The one she had sprayed was still wiping his eyes, while his companions snickered at him. He turned a deadly glare on Chloe, "That wasn't too smart, girl" he growled. "You are gonna have to be real nice and apologize." The others leered at her.

Chloe was scared, sure. But she had gotten out of tighter spots before. Hell, she had been buried alive once. But, Clark wasn't there to save her this time. She backed up until she felt the cold brick pressed against her. One of the men grabbed her roughly, and Chloe couldn't help the scream that came out her lips. The men laughed, until one fell to the ground screaming. Chloe stared in shock at the arrow that was suddenly protruding from the back of his knee. The others turned, seeing a lone man in a green jacket and pants, holding a bow drawn.

"The next one goes in a heart." The Green Arrow deadpanned. "Pick up your trash and get out of here."

The ruffians scrambled over each other to leave the alley. The Arrow walked over to Chloe. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Chloe nodded, "Thanks to you." She took a tentative step forward. "You're the one they call the Green Arrow, aren't you?"

He nodded. "That they do, Miss Sullivan."

Chloe frowned, "You know me?"

The Arrow smiled rakishly, "I make it a point to keep tabs on the reporters interested in me."

Chloe was going to ask another question, but was interrupted by a gust of wind, ending with Clark holding the Arrow at arms length against a wall. "Clark, no!" she wailed.

Clark looked over at her, not understanding. Then, he saw the other man's uniform. Clark put two and two together and sheepishly set the man down. "Sorry," he said, brushing out the Green Arrow's jacket.

The Arrow grinned. "That's some grip," he laughed. "Miss Sullivan, if you think that you will be all right, then I'll be on my way." With a nod and a flourish, he left the alley, leaving two very confused people in his wake.

Clark looked at Chloe. "What was that all about?" they both asked at the same time. Clark looked down. "Well, I was at your apartment, waiting until you showed up to talk to you. I heard you scream and came here."

Chloe almost dropped her purse. "You heard me from five blocks away?"

Clark grinned. "Would you like to know what the President is whispering to his wife right now?"

"Clark, the President is in Japan right now…wow." Said Chloe, getting what Clark was hinting at. "Your hearing is that good?"

Clark nodded. "I've had to learn how to shut out things so I can concentrate on stuff around me. Sometimes when I go into the upper atmosphere I just float and listen to everything at once."

"Jeez," said Chloe. "So, these guys were going to do some unspeakably rude things to me. That Arrow guy stepped in before it got out of hand."

"It's good that he was here, then" said Clark. They chatted about meaningless things walking back to Chloe's apartment. Chloe got sodas for them from the fridge and they sat on the couch, sipping quietly.

"So…I started at the Planet today" said Clark.

"That's great, Clark!" said Chloe. "What beat did they give you?"

"The city beat…partnered with your cousin, Lois."

Chloe choked on her soda, spitting liquid everywhere. Clark fetched a towel out of the kitchen as Chloe coughed. He cleaned up the spill and patted her back gently.

"Lois Lane? Are they insane?" yelled Chloe.

"It's not a big deal, Chlo" said Clark. "She's actually kind of entertaining to work with."

Chloe reached up and felt his forehead. "Are you sure that you didn't get bumped in the head with Kryptonite? I know my cousin, and I know that she will go out of her way to make your life hell."

Clark laughed. "But she's very intelligent, witty and a very good reporter. We did an interview at City Hall today and she asked very insightful questions." Clark rose and began to pace. "I don't think that she's all that abrasive, not really. And she really is pretty, especially when she smiles…what?" asked Clark, frowning at Chloe's grin.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Chloe.

"I thought that I was making that clear. She's a good person and I'm fortunate to work with her." Said Clark.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it" said Chloe. "You're falling for Lois Lane."

Clark stared at her. "Chloe, that's ridiculous. I hardly know her." He started pacing again. "Sure, she made a good impression…"

"That's what I'm talking about" interrupted Chloe. "Lois never makes a good first impression. Or even second. You're interested in her."

Clark blushed. "Even if I was, I couldn't do anything about it."

Chloe threw up her hands. "Look, Clark" she began. "In high school you danced around Lana Lang so much that you convinced yourself you would always be alone. I don't know how things worked on Krypton, but on Earth, no one can be alone. Humans just don't work that way."

"But I'm not human, Chloe."

"Yeah, a fact that I'm aware of. But I'm your best friend, Clark, and I know you. Your biggest fear is of being alone, even if you lie to yourself and think that you can handle it." She got up and hugged him. "You deserve to be happy, even if you are a big dumb alien."

Clark hugged her back. "I'm not alone, Chloe. I've got you and Mom and Dad. That's all I need."

Chloe knew in her heart that he was lying to her and himself. But she backed down. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Actually, I thought that I would go see the Green Arrow tonight." Said Clark.

"Wait, you know who he is?" asked Chloe, stunned.

Clark nodded. "I peeked under the mask with the x-ray vision. He's actually fairly well known. He's inspired me, and I could use some pointers about the double life thing."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "So, who is he?"

Clark shook his head. "I know enough about secrets to respect them. I go alone and you don't get to know anything."

Chloe sulked, pleaded and even got on her knees and begged. Clark just laughed. Chloe went to bed, pouting, and Clark sped over to the penthouse apartment of one Oliver Queen.

Oliver strolled into his apartment through the roof door. He took off his mask and gloves, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Oliver turned, staring full into the face of the man he had seen earlier in the alley. The one with the strong grip. Oliver's hand flashed to his belt, drawing and throwing a knife in one smooth motion.

The stranger never blinked as he plucked the knife out of the air, with an almost lazy manner. "Hello, Mr. Queen. I hope that you don't mind too much that I came here, but I needed to talk to you."

Oliver blinked. This guy could be a problem. "Well," he said coolly, trying to maintain some dignity. "You seem to know me, Mr…?"

Clark smiled, "Kent. Clark Kent, from Smallville, Kansas."

"Well, Mr. Kent, Clark Kent from Smallville, Kansas. Give me one good reason that I shouldn't stitch you full of arrows right here and now."

Clark actually laughed. "Don't worry. I am pretty good about keeping secrets. In fact, to set you at ease, I'm willing to tell you mine. In exchange for help."

Oliver frowned. "I don't trade favors and I don't do other's dirty work."

Clark shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I need advice."

"My office opens at nine sharp, and we have several financial advisors that can…"

"I don't think that you're getting the point, Mr. Queen." Interrupted Clark. "See, I'm kind of like you. I have special gifts and I want to use them to help. But, I'm also building a life as Clark Kent, and I want to keep that too."

Oliver nodded. "So, you want advice on the hero business?" He was surprised. This kid was out of this world, and Oliver told him so.

Clark grinned, "Mr. Queen, you have no idea how right you are."

Flying to Smallville, Clark thought on his hours long conversation with Oliver. Oliver and Clark had shared their stories, and Clark was truly inspired. They talked about motivations, balance between identities and even the heartbreak at not being able to save everyone.

"_That's the kicker, Clark," Oliver had said. "You can't save everyone, and you'll go crazy from guilt if you try."_

"_So how do you decide who to save?" asked Clark._

"_You just do what you can, man. Just do what you can." Said Oliver_.

Clark would need a uniform. The fortress could make a frictionless material that would stand up to his strength and speed_. Maybe a cape?_ That would look pretty dramatic when he was flying. _Plaid and flannel?_ Clark chuckled to himself. _Let's keep it basic primary colors. Farm Boy is not a very awe-inspiring moniker._ Clark was feeling more and more confident about his chosen path. Clark landed in the alley behind the Talon and he was feeling very good, indeed. He went inside and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Martha and Jonathan looked up from the couch where they were lounging. They smiled and greeted Clark warmly.

"Mom, I have a plan, and I need your help…" said Clark with a smile.


	4. Swept Away

**To whom it may concern (if you are thinking about suing me):** I own nothing having to do with Superman (except for overpriced t-shirts), Smallville (except for seasons 1-5) or anything remotely connected to WB, CW or whatever they call themselves now. Erica's da' bomb!

Chapter 4: Swept Away

Lois was in a sad mood. She wasn't sad that often, so she didn't quite know how to handle it. She could do grouchy, annoyed and a pretty good towering rage. But sadness wasn't part of her usual repotoire.

Lois was having a hard time letting go of the last story she wrote. An ex-husband deadbeat locked himself in an apartment with his former wife and three kids. He was in a seven hour standoff with police before he killed himself. But not before he took the lives of his ex-wife and kids. Lois had used her connections to get into the crime scene, and wished she hadn't. She couldn't get the images of the kid's faces out of her mind. So scared, helpless and broken. Her famous iron resolve had cracked, and she ran out of the small apartment and thrown up in the hall. A few cops snickered at her, and she said nothing. She fled to the safety of the Daily Planet. She sat at her desk, absently chewing at a knuckle.

Clark looked over. Lois was very disturbed, he could tell. He knew that she had seen some horrific things, but those kids affected her very deeply. He went around to her, pulling his chair with him. He sat next to her and took one of her trembling hands in his.

"Lois…it's okay to talk about it" Clark offered.

"I'm fine, Smallville" said Lois, brushing him off. In the past six months, Lois and Clark had become more than partners, they had become good friends. But Lois still needed to assert herself sometimes as the senior partner. "Really, I'm okay." That usually made Clark back down.

But, Clark was having none of that. "No, Lois, you're not okay" he said.

Lois looked at him in shock. He had never stood up to her before. Clark continued, "You saw something terrible. You can't keep things like this inside, or you'll snap."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark, you lived your life in rural Kansas. I'm a big city girl. I can take it…it was nothing."

Clark shook his head, "It wasn't nothing,, Lois. It never is with kids." Clark took her hand again and stared into the distance, remembering. "When I was in Uganda, I came across a scene of tribal violence. Armed men had come into a village and taken all the children. They marched these starving kids for three miles along a dirt road. Then…" Clark started to choke up, "Then the killed them all. Beat them to death so they wouldn't waste bullets. There were thirty children in all, dead on the side of the road. Mothers holding broken little bodies…"

Clark stopped, his perfect memory recalling the heat and smell of the gristly scene. Lois reached up and caressed his cheek with her free hand, looking into his eyes. That snapped Clark back to the present. He looked at Lois, suddenly aware of how close they were. He straightened. "Anyway, Lois, everyone needs someone else to lay these things on. I'm here if you need me."

Lois nodded. "Thanks, Clark. I appreciate that." She sighed. "It's just…the police couldn't do anything to stop it. They could only sit outside and let it play out. Sometimes I think that humanity won't make it."

Clark nodded, "Humans are capable of terrible things. But, also capable of incredible things. Like the nuns who feed the hungry, or the doctors who heal the sick. There is goodness everywhere."

"Sometimes, it's so hard to see" said Lois sadly. "There's little inspiration nowadays."

Clark said, "Maybe one day, someone will come that will bring back the light." He looked at her strangely, "Do you believe that one person can make a difference to the whole world?"

Lois shrugged, "Maybe. But, that would have to be a special person, and different from everyone else. People today are hung up on differences. Race, religion, nationality…part of what gives us our individual identity also makes it hard to work together. Your one person would have to be so special that everyone could look up to them."

Clark smiled, "Maybe one day, that person will come." _Sooner than you think, Lois_. Clark was wearing his special suit underneath his conservative work clothes.

Lois and Clark both looked up as Perry called them in his office. They got up, but before Clark could take his hands back, Lois rose on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Clark raised his eyebrows in shock. Lois smiled, "Thanks, Smallville. For everything."

Clark was a little distracted in Perry's office. The spot where Lois had kissed was still tingling. His heart rate, which hardly ever went above 30 beats per minute, was racing. Perry was congratulating Lois on another good story. Then, he dropped the bomb. "Lois, I just got word that the maiden voyage of NASAs new low-orbital space plane is a go for tomorrow. And…they are letting one reporter from the Daily Planet in on the ride. How would you like to be the first reporter to file from orbit?"

Lois jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? I'll take it!"

Perry looked at Clark, who was a little abstracted. "Now, Kent, I know that you could do it too, but Lois has seniority, so she gets the story."

Clark smiled, "She deserves it, Chief." Lois smiled her thanks at Clark. "Do you have any assignments for me?"

"Well…normally we would leave this stuff to the Inquisitor, but several mugging victims are claiming that a flying man saved them from attackers." Said Perry.

Clark shuffled his feet, nervously. He had been out 'practicing' several nights now, and rumors were bound to be floating around by now. "Uh, really?" he asked sheepishly.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, Clark. But, there is that Green Arrow chareter in Star City, and the clown who dresses like a Bat in Gotham." Said Perry. "Maybe Metropolis is getting it's very own vigilante. We sure need it."

Lois and Clark stared at Perry. He threw up his hands, "Oh! Come on!" he shouted. "We do what we can, exposing corruption and fighting for truth, justice and the American way. But this city is sliding into hell. The police that aren't crooked are overworked and under appreciated. People are afraid to go out at night. If there is a mysterious do-gooder out there, he needs to be in the public eye! Give the no-goodniks a reason to run and hide!" Perry turned and looked out his window, taking in the city skyline. "This place has been my home for fifty years. I can't believe that Metropolis can't be saved. Why do you think I push everyone so hard? The good people of this city have to rise up and take it back."

Perry finished and turned to the stunned pair. "So, Lois, you get the space plane. Kent, you get information on our newest crime-fighter. And both of you better knock my socks off with your stories!"

The duo left Perry to his thoughts. Lois looked at Clark. "You know, I'm almost jealous of your assignment, Clark."

Clark blushed. "Yours is pretty great, Lois. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Lois nodded. "Yeah. It is. But, after our little talk, it would be great if it were true. I mean, a flying man? Even of it is some kind of rocket pack or something, that's better than nothing. One man, making a difference…"

Lois packed her things and left the office, while Clark sat at his desk, gathering his thoughts. _The timing is right. I should be a public figure. Kavelash demands that I be a guiding light. I hope that I'm up for the task._

Lois was securely strapped in to the comfortable leather seat, patiently enduring the droning of the engines at 37,000 feet. _If that condescending prick giving the briefing stares at my chest one more time, I'm going to do something violent._

Lois was in good company. The Vice-President, as director of NASA was on the flight and receiving a dry briefing on the new space plane. With him were several senators, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs (an old buddy of her father's) and a few aides.

The little squidge continued with his briefing, "Now, gentlemen, and Miss Lane." Lois rolled her eyes. Yes, she was the only female on the flight, and yes, he had to single her out in just about every sentence. "Once we reach an altitude of forty thousand feet, the conventional engines will shut down, and the solid rocked boosters will engage. This will provide what we term 'near-escape velocity'. The shuttle will be in a low earth orbit at this point."

Lois closed off her ears at that point. He seemed like he was reading right out of the press packet. She could get Clark to look at it when she was safely on the ground. She looked out at the earth, spread before her and remembered the conversation she had in Perry's office yesterday. She secretly thought it would be wonderful to be able to fly without a plane. She had been skydiving several times, and loved the quiet after the chute had opened, when the ground was so far beneath her she felt like she was standing on a cloud. Lois shook herself out of her reverie and snapped back to the present.

There was a bank of monitors on the wall of the plane in front of the audience. Cameras were placed outside the plane to record images and flight data. A pair of F-16s flew alongside with cameras filming the shuttle, as well as providing a radar picture of the plane in flight. Lois put her concentration on the displays, noting that their altitude was at 39 thousand feet now. She checked her seatbelt again and waited for the fun to begin.

Clark had already written the story and decided to sleep in. He was in his pajama pants and a white t-shirt, floating three feet above the couch. Fox News played gently in the background while he read a new romance novel from the library. Lois had teased him mercilessly for a week when she found out about his addiction to Harlequin. Clark couldn't help it though. He never thought that he would find romance himself, so he lived vicariously through books. His attention wandered, however, when he realized that the heroine he was picturing in his mind looked exactly like…Lois. Clark was so shocked that he fell onto the couch. _What am I doing? I can't think about Lois like that!_

Clark began to pace. Sure, he valued Lois' friendship. And, he thought that she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. She was fun, smart, tough…it seemed like he could go on for hours about her. He even liked the way she chewed on the end of her pens when she was trying to spell a word.

Clark stopped in shock. _I think that I'm in love!_ Once, he thought he was in love with Lana Lang, the girl next door. But, he had realized that was a crush based on infatuation, combined with raging Kryptonian hormones. He had unknowingly gone through puberty at seven. But this feeling, it was completely different. _Oh, God! I AM in love! With Lois Lane!_ Clark's heart began to soar. This feeling that accompanied his self-discovery was more intense than anything he had ever felt before.

Clark stood in one spot, rooted. He was spinning. _Wow! What do I do now?_

A breaking news story from the television interrupted his thoughts, chilling him to the core. _Lois!_ Clark looked at the suit, draped over the back of the couch, and knew that it was time.

Lois didn't have any technical knowledge of the shuttle, but even she knew that something wasn't right. The small pop of the booster rockets that the annoying man had paused for was instead a deafening roar. The camera trained on the rear of the ship confirmed it. The whole tail was on fire. Intercoms in the cockpit picked up the crews frenzied efforts to regain control. Lois watched, horrified, as the fire was doused, not by the automatic extinguishers, but the lack of oxygen. She heard the pilot on the radio, talking to their escort craft. The engines had fired stronger than expected. They were too high and couldn't restart the regular engines. The tail had suffered too much damage, and they wouldn't be able to control the craft once they re-entered the atmosphere. The craft began to shake and buckle, as Lois prepared for the end.

Captain Statham, US Air Force, watched helplessly as the vehicle pulled farther and farther away. "Golf-Niner, this is Golf-Two," he called to his wingman, "Do you have a blip on your radar, over?"

"Golf-Two, this is Golf-Niner, that's a roger. It's moving fast, way faster than a missile!"

Captain Statham looked out his canopy as the red and blue streak flashed between the two F-16s. "What the hell was that?" he shouted.

"Uh, it looked like a flying man?"

Lois heard the radio report, but couldn't believe it. She looked at the monitor showing the radar picture. Sure enough, there was a blip, moving quickly toward the shuttle. She looked at the belly camera monitor hard, trying to see what the pilots had seen. It began as a blue and red speck in the exact center of the monitor. It grew to an image of a man. A rather handsome man in a tight-fitting bodysuit and red cape. Lois would normally have come up with a snarky comment about the outfit, but she was numb from her head to her toes.

Clark's heart was thumping in his chest. He had to save Lois. He had never flown this fast before. He approached the plane from underneath, thankful that it wasn't spinning out of complete control yet. He scanned the frame and selected two spots. He punched through the ceramic heat tiles and gripped the aluminum frame, slowing the craft's descent. He slowly killed their forward momentum until he was holding the craft stationary, thousands of feet above the earth.

Lois was in shock. She pinched herself, just to make sure that this wasn't some last ditch effort of her brain to deal with death. The man looked into the camera, took one hand off of the plane, and waved at them. Lois waved back, before she realized what she was doing and dropped her hand, embarrassed. No one noticed, because they were all waving too.

The man began signing into the camera. Lois recognized sign language from her required courses in college. M…E…T…R, _Is he saying Metropolis?_ "Is he trying to say, he can take us to Metropolis?" she asked. The man nodded. Lois frowned and stood, moving closer to the screen. He was captivating. "Can you hear me?" The man nodded. "Uh," Lois looked at the VP, noting his shell-shocked expression. The others weren't in much better shape. "Okay, then. Take us to Metropolis." The man nodded and looked up. He looked back at the camera and made a gesture across his waist, like buckling a belt. "You want us to buckle up? Can you _see_ us, too?" she asked, stunned. The man again nodded. He waited until Lois sat and buckled, then turned the plane and rocketed back to the east and Metropolis.

Clark set the plane down on the tarmac at Metropolis International Airport. Police and fire trucks were already racing to the damaged aircraft. The door opened and the emergency slide came out. Clark watched them evacuate the plane. Lois was the last one out. _So much for chivalry._ Clark, seeing she was fine, turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" Lois shouted after him. Clark hesitated, turned to see her running up to him. She stopped three feet away, staring at him with the strangest expression. For a moment, Clark thought that she recognized him, then she asked, "Who are you?"

"A friend" replied Clark. He leapt gracefully into the sky and left a speechless Lois Lane standing alone.


	5. Connections

**Yet another Disclaimer:** No, despite begging, picket lines and a hunger strike, I still own no part of this, nor do I recieve any compensation, other than reviews. The offer to Ms. Durance still stands tho (chocolate, yum!)

Author's Note: In the Supes comics, Clark makes his debut by saving a plane falling from the sky, which Lois happens to be on. He then goes for the uniform. He also gets hired at the DP for 'scooping' Lois with the Superman story, and Lois doesn't like it. She eventually gets over it, but Clark's playing catchup the whole time. But I just like to play with things a little, sooooo...

Chapter 5

The entire bullpen was stuffed into the conference room the next morning. Clark was stuck near the back of the room, stuffed between the sports writer and gossip columnist. Lois was near the front. She had been in the office all night, typing furiously.

Perry waved the paper in front of the assembled reporters. "This is the single greatest story to ever land on this green earth! And I want the Daily Planet to be the lead paper on it!" He began pacing, warming to his subject. "I want everything about him! How does he fly? Where is he from? Does he have a girlfriend? Does he have a boyfriend?" Perry went on at length, then stopped. He looked at the group with surprise. "What are you doing here? Get out there and give me a story!"

The reporters fled. "Lois, you and Clark stay!" Perry thundered. Lois and Clark approached the Chief. "You two are my best, so I expect you to get the interview."

Clark opened his mouth to protest, but Lois cut him off. "Sure, Chief. No Problem"

Perry smiled, "That's the spirit, Lois! Get me this guy's story and you'll have your Pulitzer." He turned to Clark, "You back her up a hundred percent, Kent. She's the lead on this one."

Clark nodded sheepishly and the duo returned to their desks. Lois was almost breathless with excitement. Clark looked over at her, "Lois, have you gotten any sleep lately?"

Lois made a negligent wave with her hand. "No time for sleep, Smallville. Coffee will have to do."

Clark looked her in the eye. "Lois, you're running on empty. Please get some rest. We have to find this guy first."

"Already working on that, Smallville" said Lois. "What do you think, should I jump off a tall building or set my apartment on fire?"

"WHAT?" shouted Clark. He looked down as everyone in the bullpen looked over. Quieter, he said, "Lois, that's insane! I won't let you risk your life for this story!"

Lois looked at him sharply. She was quieted by his concerned look. "Okay, I wasn't seriously contemplating that." Clark stared at her. "Well, not too seriously, anyway." Clark crossed his arms and glared. "Jeez, Smallville! Okay! I promise that I won't endanger myself to get an interview." Lois was taken aback by Clark's protective attitude. He hadn't ever asserted himself like that in their partnership. "So, how do you think we can nail down an interview?"

Clark sat back, thinking. "Maybe he'll come to you?" Lois laughed. Clark frowned, "Really, Lois. I couldn't think of anyone better if I had a tale to tell. You'll be fair and accurate, and you'll write what ever he tells you well." Clark looked at Lois, who was looking at him funny. "What?"

"You know, Clark, you're as good a writer as I am." She said. "You've got that farm-boy honesty going for you too. What makes you think that he wouldn't ask you?"

Clark coughed uncomfortably. Truth be told, he had already written the article. The ethics of the situation were cloudy, but he could say what he wanted and avoid uncomfortable questions. "Um, I don't know. He did save you, didn't he?"

Lois actually blushed. "Well, don't forget that the VP was on that plane, as well as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. I was just a girl along for the ride." Lois looked at Clark. "Anyway, we don't know this guy's name. I was thinking Superman."

Clark laughed. "SUPERMAN? Isn't that a little pretentious?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark, the guy can fly! He's strong, fast, has some kind of x-ray vision and can hear conversations inside a plane in the upper atmosphere. If that's not super, then what is? Besides, that S on his chest has to stand for something."

Clark rubbed his chin speculatively. "That may not be bad, after all. But the Germans would call him 'ubermann' which has all sorts of baggage attached to it, what with the Nazis and all."

Lois stared at him. "You speak German?"

Clark nodded. "I spent a few weeks there on my worldwide trek." Clark looked back to his computer, pretending to work. He started to feel uncomfortable with the whole conversation. He really needed the break of landing his own big story, but if he one upped Lois, she would make his professional life very uncomfortable. He came to a decision and scribbled a quick note on a piece of paper. Clark glanced around for a viable distraction.

Lois shrugged mentally. She was used to Clark closing down at odd times. He could be the most open guy she knew, and then be as confusing as calculus. He was always rushing off on scatterbrained errands. More so since yesterday. Maybe the whole flying man thing was affecting his thinking. Lord knew that there were enough people that were interested in the news. There were rumors that a cult in California had formed around the strange iconic figure.

Lois looked up suddenly as a freakish gust of wind knocked over a random copyboy, sending a folder of papers all over the bull pen. Lois looked back down, smirking at the funny scene, when she noticed a small note tucked under her keyboard. Trembling, she opened it. A neat block print spelled out a succinct message.

_Your place, 9 o'clock tonight._

_A Friend_

Lois heart was racing. She glanced at Clark, who was busy typing away. He hadn't even looked up when the copyboy had his accident. "Um, Clark. I'm going to go home a little early today, okay."

"Sure, Lois" said Clark, "just make sure you get some rest."

Lois smiled and promised she would, then almost ran out of the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois was pacing on the balcony of her apartment. It wasn't large, but big enough to use as a landing pad, she hoped. _Three steps, turn. Three steps, turn._ Lois was driving herself crazy. She spun to walk back inside to check the time, when a deep voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little late, Ms. Lane."

Lois turned and stared. There he was, standing astride nothing but empty air. Lois gulped. He was even more impressive than she remembered. "Oh, no. That's okay. Please, come in? And, call me Lois."

The man smiled. "Of course…did you have plans for tonight?" he asked, indicating Lois' outfit.

Lois blushed. She had dressed to impress, for sure. A nice fitting skirt with a blouse that wasn't too tight, but still set her figure off nicely. She had put on tastefully understated makeup and had her hair free, instead of put up or pulled back. Her favorite necklace set off the outfit perfectly. "No, no plans. I just threw on any old thing…I got your note. I would swear that it just appeared out of nowhere."

The man smiled and then vanished. "I can move fast, when I have to" he said from inside the apartment. Lois spun and saw him sitting on the couch, his cape pulled dramatically over one shoulder and spilling down into his lap. He had one ankle crossed over a knee, and one arm positioned on the back of the couch. Lois started. He almost sat like Clark did when he was over at her place. He certainly seemed comfortable here. A good sign.

"So," Lois began, "Everybody has lots of questions about you. Would you submit to an interview?"

The man laughed. "Always right to the point, Lois? I'll answer any questions you have, as long as they're not too personal, but it won't do any good."

Lois smiled, "Of course it'll do good. You're the single biggest story since…since the Lord talked to Moses!"

He laughed again, Lois liked his laugh. He made a gesture for her to continue and she dove in, "So, first, what's your name?"

"What do you think it should be?" he asked.

"Well" she said, taken aback, "I was toying with Superman, but Clark thought that was over the top."

Superman smiled, "It is a little pretentious, but I like it. Superman it is, then."

Lois frowned, "But, don't you have a name?"

Superman nodded, "I was born with the name Kal-El, long ago on the planet Krypton."

Lois tried to process this. "So…you're an alien?"

Superman nodded, "I'm afraid so. Does that frighten you?"

Lois shook her head. "Not at all! It answers one of the oldest questions we have! We're not alone in the universe!"

Superman smiled sadly, "Well, Krypton was destroyed, our sun went supernova. To my knowledge, I'm the last of my kind."

Lois opened her mouth in a silent 'o'. "So," she started, more to move on from an obviously touchy subject, "How is it that you can fly?"

"Krypton's sun was cool and red, Earth's sun is hot and yellow. My body absorbs the energy, and it gives me abilites, like flight."

"And the speed, hearing and x-ray vision?" asked Lois, looking up from her notes.

"X-Ray vision?" Superman asked. "I prefer the term deep vision. X-Ray vision sounds so fiftyish."

Lois chuckled, "Sorry, one to many Mystery Theaters when I was growing up. So, what else can you do?"

Superman smiled. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Well, I can produce heat from my eyes."

"I'll say" muttered Lois. _Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?_ "Heat, huh?"

Superman nodded and got up. "May I borrow your kitchen?" Lois nodded, and he fetched a pot, filled with water. He indicated her to stand back and stared at the pot. Lois saw the air between his eyes and the water waver, like a mirage in a desert. The water started to boil and steam. "There, heat. I haven't really tested how hot I can go, but I've vaporized metal before."

Lois was in awe. He wasn't bragging or boasting, but merely stating fact. "Okay, anything else?"

Superman dumped the water in the sink and turned to her. "I'm kind of invulnerable to harm."

Lois gaped at him, "What do you mean, invulnerable."

"Invulnerable, impervious, indestructible…pick one."

"Bullets?"

"Bounce right off."

"Bombs?"

"Play hell on my clothes, hence the tight suit. Clothing closer to my body tends to share somewhat in my talent." Superman said.

"So, nothing can hurt you?" asked Lois.

"Nothing on earth, so far." Said Superman.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" blurted Lois.

Superman was surprised. For the first time in the interview, he was more shocked than Lois. "Uh, no. Not really."

Lois blushed, for what felt like the thousandth time that night. "I'm sorry, I promised not to pry into the personal stuff." Lois collected her thoughts. "So, why are you here?"

Superman smiled. "To fight for truth, justice and the American way."

Lois smirked. "I can't believe you said that with a straight face! You'll be fighting every corrupt politician and official in the world. I'm not sure how thing were on your world, but things are different here on earth." _He's got to be the world's biggest Boy Scout!_

"Would you like to see my world, Lois?" asked Superman gently.

Lois nodded and Superman rose. She followed him to the balcony, where he turned to face her. "Take off your shoes and step on my feet."

Lois complied and moved very close to him. Distractingly close. She put her arms around his trim waist, and felt his large warm hands on her back. She stared into the greenest eyes she had ever seen, and felt safe. "So, where is your world? I thought you home planet was destroyed. Kryp…Kryp" Lois stammered.

"Krypton." Superman supplied. "It was, but this is my world now." He nodded around, and Lois tore her eyes away from his. She suppressed a gasp as she realized that they were several hundred feet in the air. She gripped him tighter and he smiled.

When they were about a thousand feet above Metropolis, Lois relaxed. She had never felt safer, which was strange, considering that she was suspended over a major metropolitan city without a parachute. "It's so beautiful" Lois breathed.

Superman looked into her eyes. "Listen, Lois. What do you hear?"

Lois closed her eyes and concentrated. She heard the light wind. "I don't hear anything" she said.

"I hear everything" Superman said. A note of pain and sadness was hidden in his voice. It caused Lois to look back to him. "Every day, thousands of people dying, in pain and without hope. Crying out for someone to save them. If I don't do everything I can to help, then I wouldn't be repaying my adoptive home for sheltering the last son of Krypton."

Lois was mesmerized by the intensity of his words. She slowly reached a hand up and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

Superman shook himself. "You must be cold. I forget how fragile you all are sometimes." He flew Lois back to her balcony without another word. Lois couldn't help but think that she had done something wrong, but she was unsure of what that could be.

Superman set her gently down. "I have to be going, now Ms. Lane" he said. "I enjoyed our…interview, but like I said before, it won't do you much good."

Lois laughed, more from nerves than amusement. "Are you going to stop me from printing any of this?" she asked incredoulously.

"No. Good night Ms. Lane" said Superman.

_So, it's back to Ms. Lane?_ "Goodnight…Superman."


	6. Old Friends

Chapter 6 - Old friends

Lois was furious. No, she was past furious. If she had a thesaurus handy, she would look up the word that described her mood. Right after she beat Clark Kent into a bloody pulp. She had spent all night writing and spell checking her article on Superman. Only to be scooped. SCOOPED!!!! Lois Lane was never scooped. Until now.

Lois sat at her desk, fuming. Even Jimmy had stayed away from her. Superman had told her that her interview wouldn't be of any use, and he was right.

After Lois had left the office, and conveniently turned off her cell phone, Superman himself had appeared at the Planet! Jimmy had taken a few photos, and Superman asked for Clark Kent by name. Perry had apologized profusely for Clark's unexplained absence from the bullpen, then sent him directly to Clark's apartment. Clark had interviewed Superman and emailed the story right to Perry! Everyone had spent the morning patting Clark on the back for his great work. AS IF!!! That was Lois' story. Lois had even gotten reamed by Perry, almost accused of trying to steal another's story. She had been giving Clark the silent treatment all day.

Finally giving up completely, Lois gathered her bags to leave for the day. Clark had been casting nervous glances at her. _Let him suffer._ Lois made her way to the elevator and stalked home, trudging the 15 blocks to her apartment. _Great, not only am I a failure, I've got a blister, too._

Lois changed into her pajamas, favorite bunny slippers and grabbed a pint of double chocolate ice cream. She settled in on the couch for a round of TiVO soap operas. Halfway through the second show, a quiet knock sounded on her door. She got up and answered it, startled to see Clark. "What?" asked Lois ungraciously.

"Lois? C…Can I come in, please?" asked Clark.

"Make it quick, Smallville. Richard is about ready to propose to Jenna, and I want to get back to the show" grunted Lois.

Clark came in and sat on the sofa, opposite Lois who sat with her legs drawn up in a defensive posture. "Lois, I can't help but think that you're mad at me?" asked Clark.

Lois laughed a short barking laugh, full of irony. "No, Clark. Why would I be mad at you? My partner got the interview of the century and left me out of the loop! He's the hero of the bullpen, and my editor-in-chief thinks that I tried to steal a story! Why would I be mad?" Lois shoved a large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Clark grimaced. _I did do this to myself. I should have told her about the article._ "Lois, I really am sorry. He came to me to tell his story."

Lois threw her hands up, gesticulating wildly with the ice cream. "That's part of my point, Clark! The story was well written, but you left out the most important parts! He's all alone, on a strange world! Sure, he can do all these amazing things, but he's also vulnerable! He could walk like a god among us, but he chooses to help ease our suffering." Lois was shouting at Clark, and feeling guilty for it. She sobered down. "Yes, I am upset at being scooped. And yes, I think that you should have told me right away that you got the interview." Lois looked at Clark, "I think that we made a connection last night, flying over the city."

Clark's eyebrows went up. "He took you flying?"

Lois smirked, "You must not be his type, Smallville."

Clark chuckled, _No, he's not my type, Lois_. He looked Lois in the eye, "Lois, I am truly sorry. You're right, and you deserve the follow up. You seem to have insights into Superman that no one else has. I promise, from now on, I share everything with you."

Lois nodded, "Okay, Clark. Me too. Now, let me get back to my show."

Clark looked at the TV, "I thought that Richard would propose to Delilah, not Jenna" he said.

It was Lois turn to be surprised. "You follow _General Medical_? I never figured you for the type."

Clark smiled sheepishly, "I'm a sucker for sappy romance. Do you have another spoon?" he asked hopefully.

Lois nodded and the two settled in for a night of ice cream and soaps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark had smoothed things over with Perry, and Lois' follow up article was an even bigger hit than Clark's. Superman could be seen at all hours, flying around and helping people. Even Superman rescuing a cat out of a tree was front page news.

A few days after the blow up with Lois, Clark was relaxing in his apartment, enjoying a much deserved day off. He was lounging in flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt, eating double chocolate ice cream and watching soap operas. Richard was going to cheat on Jenna. Clark sighed. _Couldn't people be happy with just one person?_ Clark would've been. A soft knock sounded at the door. Clark got up and put on his glasses, opening the door. He was shocked to see who had come to visit.

"Lana?"

Lana Lang smiled, "Hello, Clark. It's been a long time."

Clark nodded and gave Lana a hug, inviting her in. Lana looked around, "Nice bachelor pad, Clark."

Clark laughed, "Do you think that my mom and dad would let me have a bachelor pad?"

Lana shook her head, "No, your mom would keep things respectable, whether you wanted her to or not." Lana turned to Clark. "I saw your picture in the paper" she said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm writing for the Daily Planet now…" said Clark.

Lana shook her head, "That's not what I mean…Superman."

Clark froze. He looked at her with something akin to fear. "W…What?"

Lana smiled at him. "It's okay Clark. It answers lots of questions that I had about you, and us."

Clark looked down in shame, taking off his glasses. He looked back at Lana, "Lana," he began, "There were so many times that I wanted to tell you…everything. But I was afraid. Lionel and Lex Luthor were sniffing around, there were others…"

Lana held up a hand for silence, "Clark, really, it's okay. I was shocked at first, stupefied really." Lana hugged herself and began to pace. "All this time, I was wondering why you would never let me in…why you felt you had to keep secrets from me. Now I know." Lana turned and looked at Clark. "And, I don't blame you one bit."

Clark's jaw dropped. "You…you don't?"

Lana shook her head, "No. Clark, you've had to hide things for your whole life. I can't imagine what you have had to deal with on your own. For years, I wondered why my parents died in the meteor shower. And, before you go all guilt trippy, I don't blame you for any of it. But, if their sacrifice was to bring Superman into the world, then I think that they would have made that choice themselves."

Clark hung his head again, tears threatening to fall. "I don't know what to say, Lana. I don't deserve this."

Lana smiled and hugged Clark, "Clark, nobody really feels they deserve forgiveness, even if they haven't done anything wrong. This world needs you badly. Not just to save us, but to give us hope." Lana felt Clark's tears, and shed a few of her own.

Clark broke the hug first. "So, Chloe told me you were in Paris, completing your degree in Fashion Design? You didn't come halfway around the world just to see me, did you?"

Lana smiled, "Yes, in fact I did. I read your partner's follow up article, and I just knew that I had to see you face to face." Lana looked around. "So, are you up to showing an old friend the Big Apricot?"

Clark grinned, "Just let me get dressed…" Clark disappeared in a rush of wind, reappearing seconds later in his Superman suit. Lana gasped in appreciation. Clark laughed, "You have no idea how often I get that reaction!" Clark blurred again, dressed in chinos and a turtleneck.

Lana looked at him quizzically. "Do the glasses really work as a disguise? Shouldn't you wear a mask?"

"You'd be surprised at what people don't see right in front of them" said Clark. "Lunch first, then you have to see Metro Park in the fall. It's great!"

Lana nodded and they left the apartment. Clark hadn't felt this great in a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark and Lana were walking through the park, talking about Paris. Lana was impressed at how good Clark's French was. Clark regaled Lana with some of the more outrageous stories of his and Lois' escapades. Lana had some private suspicions about Clark's feelings.

"So, Clark, this Lois Lane sounds pretty special" probed Lana.

"She's a great reporter. Smart, sassy, abrasive. But under it all, she's a softie. She just hides it well." He said.

"Sounds like a certain farm-boy I once knew" said Lana, jokingly.

Clark laughed. "I was a mess back then. I'm all better now, though."

Lana looked at him. "Really? I seem to remember that you were terrified of being alone. Don't tell me that's changed."

Clark shrugged, looking away from Lana. "People change Lana, and Kryptonians do too. I've accepted my role in the world, and that's going to have to be enough." Clark tried to hide the small catch in his voice.

Lana caught it. "Clark, You-know-who is only what you can do. Clark Kent is who you are. The same kid who took responsibility for protecting me not only from the latest meteor-induced stalker, but the young man who was one of my closest friends." Lana linked her arm in his and walked closer. "It was your encouragement that made me quit cheerleading and start the Talon. It was your inspiration that made me go to Paris and follow my dreams. And, I think that I know you well enough to know when you're lying, especially to yourself."

Clark stopped. "Lana, it's just not in the cards for me" he said, dejected. "Sure, I want a life and family. But, I'm also Kal-El. When my…split personality…joined in the Fortress, I stopped being just that simple and insecure farm-boy."

Lana nodded and pulled on his arm, walking again. "Yes, I can see that. But, he's still a part of you today. This 'Kal' couldn't erase seventeen years of growth and personality. You deserve to be happy, Clark. And, I think that you would make a great father someday."

Clark blushed and grinned. "Well, I have had a great role model." Clark looked around, noticing that it was almost sunset. "Are you getting hungry? There's a great Thai restaurant near here that Lois and I go to all the time."

Lana nodded, "I could stand some Thai food. It's been a while since I've had some."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois was restless. She couldn't stand spending days off alone. She puttered around the apartment all day, making half-hearted attempts at cleaning. _I've really got to get a life._ Lois looked in the refrigerator, frowning in disgust. Absolutely nothing but bottled water. The freezer had double chocolate ice cream. Sighing in defeat, Lois dressed to go out for supper. Maybe Thai tonight?

Lois walked into her favorite Thai restaurant. The manager smiled and waved, coming over to her. "Evening Ms. Lane" he said in his exaggerated accent.

Lois smiled, "Evening, Tony. Table for one?"

Tony looked puzzled, "Oh, I thought that you might be joining Mr. Kent tonight?"

Lois looked surprised, "Clark's here?" she asked, looking around. Sure enough, he was at their regular table. And, he wasn't alone. An attractive brunette was laughing at something he said. Lois suddenly felt like a rock was in her stomach. She had always kidded Clark about his lack of social life, and joked about his inability to get a date. Who was she kidding? Clark was a great guy, and could probably get a date with just about anyone. She turned back to Tony, "Uh, on second thought, maybe just some noodles to go, please."

Tony smiled and nodded, scurrying away to fill her order. Lois stared at Clark, chewing on a fingernail. Clark's date looked over and saw her staring. She pointed at Lois and Clark turned. He smiled and waved Lois over. Lois groaned internally and went to his table. "Hey, Smallville. Fancy meeting you here."

Clark smiled and turned to his friend, "Lana, this is my partner, Lois Lane. Lois, this is Lana Lang, an old friend from Smallville High."

Lana rose and extended her hand, which Lois shook. "Ms. Lane, I've read your work. Clark's told me so much about you, would you like to join us?"

Lois shrugged, "I don't want to intrude"

Clark grinned, "It's no problem, Lois. I was telling Lana about the time we broke into Summerholt Labs."

Lana laughed, "I still can't believe that Clark got tangled in all those wires! It's a good thing that he has you to look out for him."

Lois smiled and sat. "Well, what can I say. He's my Smallville. What you see is what you get."

Lana and Clark stopped smiling and shared a secretive look. Lois frowned slightly. There was a lot of non-verbal communication for 'old friends'. "So, Lana, what do you do?"

Lana turned to Lois, "I study Fashion Design at the University of Paris." Lana looked at Clark shyly, "You could say that Clark inspired me to follow my dreams."

Clark grinned at Lana. Lois got the rock in her stomach again. _What the hell do I care?_ "Well, Lana, it was nice to meet you, but I see Tony with my noodles." Lois got up abruptly, paid her bill and walked out. Outside, she started to walk fast, but stopped when she heard Clark call her name. Lois spun on him, "What, Clark? You're missing your date."

Clark had the nerve to look surprised, "Lois, she's not a date. We're old friends catching up! And, that doesn't give you the right to be rude!"

Lois looked him in the eye, 'Clark, there was a strong connection there. You two didn't need to talk to communicate. What was I supposed to think?"

Clark frowned, "Lois, even if I was on a date, we have the same non-verbal communication, don't we?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "That's different. We work together, and we've gotten close as friends. You obviously share a past history with that Lana girl.'

Clark actually scowled at Lois, "Yes, would it surprise you to know that I had a crush on the prettiest girl in high school? That she was the 'girl next door' fantasy? That was a long time ago, Lois. Lana and I are just friends, now. Why does the possibility that I could date an attractive woman set you on edge?"

"It doesn't!" shouted Lois. "You go ahead and date whoever you want to! I'm going home before my noodles get cold." Lois turned, fuming, and walked away. Clark stood rooted for awhile, then turned to go back in to Lana.

Lois put the noodles into the fridge and went straight to the ice cream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark returned to Lana, who sat calmly chewing her spicy chicken. "Lana, I'm sorry. She's not usually that rude to people."

Lana gave him an amused look. "What makes you think she's being rude? She seemed perfectly alright to me."

Clark sighed, "It's just…I'd hoped that you two could get to know each other. She's really great. Smart, funny, no-nonsense…" Clark broke off as Lana began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

Lana was holding a hand over her mouth, trying not to spit her dinner all over the table. "So," asked Lana, finally regaining her composure, "How long have you been in love with her?"

Clark choked on his water, his coughing sending a busboy sprawling. The clatter from him dropping a tray of dishes drew attention away from Clark, and the now cackling Lana. She was laughing so hard, tears were running down her cheeks. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Lana got herself under control with difficulty. "Clark, come on! I've known you for years, and you can't get your feelings past me anymore. You haven't been able to talk about anything else for hours. I asked about your parents and you said 'they're fine' then went on about Lois. You're in love so completely that head over heels doesn't apply to you."

Clark looked down at his plate, "Is it that obvious?"

Lana nodded, "Even if I hadn't seen the puppy dog eyes you got when you realized she was here."

Clark seemed to shrink in on himself, "Lana, I know that you are probably the last person who should answer this question, but…what should I do?"

Lana was surprised. Their history was far from perfect. They had tried a relationship when they were both in high school, but neither was mature enough to make it work. "Well, Clark. Tell her everything. How you feel, who you are…you know…everything."

Clark shook his head, "Lana, I can't do that. I scooped Lois on my story, she's just got over that. If she finds out that I wrote it ahead of time, then I'm toast. And, how will she feel, knowing that I've been lying to her all this time? She won't take that well."

Lana's jaw dropped, "So, you're back to the hiding feelings and lies? Clark, I thought that you'd changed for the better, but you're still handling this stuff like you're in high school!" Lana stood. "Clark, thanks for everything. Today was great, but I can't see you do this to yourself. If you don't like my advice, then don't take it. But, if you want to be happy, which you deserve, then go for it with all you've got."

Clark stood with her and motioned for the check, "Lana, you don't have to go!" he protested.

Lana shook her head, "Yes, Clark, I do. You have things you need to do, and I can't help you do them." She smiled, "It really was great seeing you Clark. Please visit me sometime in Paris. You can certainly afford the air fare." She smiled and kissed him farewell.

Clark sat, thinking on what she had said. The spot where she kissed his cheek didn't tingle like when Lois kissed him. Lana would always have a special place in his heart, but Lois was the one he desired. Clark put his head in his hands. Love shouldn't be this complicated. Why did he have to do this to himself? He needed to talk to Chloe. He hadn't talked to her in a week. He paid his check and went outside to an alley. He slipped away, into the night sky, headed to Star City.

Lois sat on the couch, the remains of her last pint of ice cream sitting on the end table. Lois couldn't understand why she blew up at Clark. Then there was the ugly sinking feeling, seeing Clark with 'an old friend' that had sent her fleeing to chocolate and fuzzy slippers. It couldn't be jealousy. Not of _Smallville_! Lois almost laughed at that thought. She hadn't had a real date in years, that was the problem. Lois couldn't take enough time off work to get a social life, even though she nagged Clark incessantly about his lack of love. Lois thought back to the scene in the restaurant, feeling the familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach again. She groaned in exasperation and went to the bedroom. She punched her pillow several times to vent frustration and tried to settle in for a good night's sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark's visit to Star City didn't go quite as he had planned. Chloe was ecstatic to see him, and wanted to know how Lana was doing. But, when Clark dropped the bombshell, all she did was squeal with delight! Clark was hoping that she would say what a bad idea it was, it would never work, Lois couldn't feel the same way about you. But she _cried_ with joy! Clark had given up when Chloe echoed Lana's sentiments, almost to the letter. He went back home, after promising another visit and a flight. He always kept his promises, and Chloe knew it.

Clark settled in his flannel pajama bottoms, putting his glasses on the nightstand. He sighed and closed his eyes, troubled dreams echoing in his head.


	7. Dream Date

Chapter 7 - Dream Date

Clark was in the shower when he heard the knock on his door. Actually, it was a steady pounding, accompanied by Lois muttering, "Come on, Smallville! Don't make us late!" Clark got out of the shower and frowned, reaching for a towel for his waist. _What's she doing here?_ Clark hastily dried himself off, missing most of his chest and back. And arms and legs. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, opening the door. Lois' fist crashed into his chest.

"OW!!!" said Lois, "Smallville! Do you know what time…" Lois caught her breath, absently rubbing her hand. Clark was clad in only a towel, still dripping from the shower. He was well built, nearly perfect. Lois couldn't rip her eyes off of his chest. "Uh" she stammered, dumbfounded.

Clark stepped back to invite her in. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

Lois shook herself. She looked Clark in the eye, which was a lot harder to do now than it was twelve hours ago. "Hello? City Court? The Falconetti sentencing? It starts in one hour!" Lois shook her hand out, trying to get some feeling back.

Clark grabbed her hand and absently massaged it, sending shocks all along her arm. He was completely unaware of the effect he was having on her. "Lois, that's tomorrow" he said gently.

Lois shook her head, "what, did you go through a time warp, Clark? Monday morning, nine a.m. sharp. Perry'll have our hides if we…miss?" Lois stopped confused. Clark had turned on his television set, where _Good Morning, Metropolis: Sunday Edition_ was blaring out loud and clear. Lois' face went from confused to shocked to humiliated.

Clark looked at her with concern. "Lois, you don't look so good. Here, sit down" he said, guiding her to the couch. "Are you okay?"

Lois shook her head, "Haven't been able to sleep well, lately" she mumbled.

Clark frowned with concern. "Sit here, don't move. I'll get dressed and be right back."

Lois heard that and remembered what Clark was, or rather wasn't, wearing. She stared at his perfect form. "Uh, huh" was all she could get out.

Clark went into the bedroom, taking the Superman suit from the corner and hiding it in the closet. He chose jeans and a red t-shirt, dressed and went back to Lois. She was sleeping soundly on his couch. Clark sat down gently beside her, stiffening a little when she slid over to use him as a pillow. Her regular breathing was a gentle harmony with her heartbeat. Clark closed his eyes, listening to the most beautiful symphony on Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman came to her apartment, opening the balcony doors silently. He swept in dramatically, finding Lois standing amid dozens of lit candles. _I knew you'd come to me_ she said breathlessly. _Of course, Lois. You are the only one I love_ said Superman. Lois frowned. _How come our lips aren't moving?_ She asked. Superman smiled, _because this is a dream?_ Lois shrugged and threw herself into the dream headlong. She moved to Superman, who encircled her with powerful arms. They kissed deeply, passionately. His lips left hers, traveling down her neck to the collarbone. Lois gasped at the intense sensations rocketing through her. Superman lifted her in his powerful arms, carrying her to the bedroom. This was the part of the dream where Lois always woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. She could never get Superman undressed. It was like the man didn't exist under the suit.

Superman lay Lois down on the silken sheets, hovering over her. His hands played her body like a master with a Stradivarius. She moaned and writhed under his carress. Lois reached up, behind his neck, knowing the dream would end soon. She felt under the cape, and held a small zipper in her fingers. _This is new._ Lois drew the zipper down to his lower back, and pulled the two halves of his uniform apart. Superman drifted down to the bed, giving soft moans as Lois traced circles down his torso with her tongue. _Yes, Lois!_ Moaned Superman. Lois looked up at his face, full into the glasses and smile of Clark Kent. Lois gasped and woke up.

Sometime during the late morning, Clark had fallen asleep with Lois cuddled against him. They had ended up laying along the couch, Lois draped along Clark's long frame, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Clark woke up to the sound of Lois moaning. He shook the cobwebs from his head and looked at her. Lois was writhing softly on him, giving small cries of pleasure. She just happened to be rubbing her hips on a verrry sensitive part of him, and there wasn't much blood in his brain right now, for some reason. "Lois?" he said in a strangled whisper, then gave a long sigh as she ground her hips into his. Clark blinked a few times and gently shook her, "Lois, wake up!" he whispered.

Lois eyes snapped open with a gasp. She looked at Clark in confusion, then looked around at his apartment not sure where she was. Clark looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

Lois nodded, not trusting her voice yet, and quickly sat up. She had noticed Clark's sleepy reaction to her body, and it embarrassed her. With the dream, and waking up in his arms, she needed fresh air quick. "I'm…I'm fine, C-Clark" stammered Lois, who mentally kicked herself. She never stammered in front of Clark. She took a deep breath, calming her racing pulse. "I'm fine, I just have some things to do today." Lois got up and retrieved her jacket and shoes, and turned to leave. "Thanks, Smallville. For everything."

Clark actually blushed, and was having a hard time standing up. Lois could feel the heat remaining on her body from where she was pressed up against him. _I'll go for a long run, then take a cold shower. A long cold shower._ "So, see you tomorrow, City Court?"

Clark grinned, "Nine A.M. sharp."

Lois smiled and literally bounced out of the apartment. Clark sat on the couch for a long time, thinking. Suddenly rising, he thought, _I'll go for a long flight, then take a cold shower. In the arctic._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six weeks. Lois Lane had avoided talking about the couch episode for six weeks. Not that she hadn't thought about it, almost constantly. Her Superman dream hadn't faded either, but it always ended up being Clark in her dream at some point. Lois thought that she might have to see a therapist. She shouldn't be thinking about Clark like that.

Lois and Clark had just put their latest story to bed, and were putting their things in order. Clark looked over at Lois, "Lo, did you have any plans for dinner this evening?" he asked.

"Not really" she replied. "Thinking about takeout again."

"Oh, well, in that case…would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Clark.

"Um…sure!" said Lois, "Johnny's Deli has a special on soup and sandwich tonight."

Clark shook his head. "No, Lois…I mean, like a date?"

Lois froze. _Is Clark asking me out?_ "Are you asking me out?"

Clark nodded, becoming more self conscious, "Yes. I, Clark Kent, am asking you, Lois Lane, out on a date with me tonight." He smiled, and Lois was shocked at his charming smile, "So? What do you say?"

Lois stared at him, her dreams still in her head. "Okay…Pick me up at eight."

Clark's grin grew even brighter, "Eight o'clock sharp. Dress up a little, I've got a great place in mind." With that, Clark got up and left, whistling a happy tune.

Lois sat in shock. _I just agreed to go on a date with Clark!_ She looked at the clock, cursing. _Only three hours to get home and get ready?_ Lois sprinted to the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark had never seen Lois look lovelier. She was wearing an emerald dress with low neckline and heels, not her usual sensible flats. She wore a chain with a locket that he hadn't seen before. Her makeup was perfect, tastefully understated. She answered the door, full of nervous energy, and paused when she saw him.

Lois had seen Clark in suits before. He usually wore a light grey three piece in the office. Tonight, he had a dark charcoal Italian cut on, with a crisp white shirt and red tie. His work suits fit him loosely, almost hanging off him. THIS suit hugged his body perfectly, accentuating the perfect form underneath. Lois jaw dropped. "Wow! You clean up pretty good, Clark." She blurted.

Clark smiled, "You look amazing, Lois" he said. Lois blushed, She had tried on several outfits, which lay in a scattered heap in her bedroom.

"Oh, well, this old thing…I don't wear it very often." She said.

"You should, you're absolutely beautiful" Clark said, offering his arm. Lois grabbed her purse and coat, and the couple left for their first date.

Lois was surprised. They were at the most exclusive restaurant in Metropolis, the dizzying skyline opening up around them. Soft music came from the chamber quartet on an elevated platform. She didn't think Clark had the kind of pull in this city to get a table here, and told him so.

"Well, my grandfather is Rolland Clark, and he kind of made a phone call" said Clark, embarrassed.

Lois almost dropped her fork, "Rolland Clark, as in Clark and Associates? The biggest law firm in the city? Clark, how could you not tell me that?"

Clark shrugged, "It never came up before. My mom was going to Met U, intent on becoming a high-powered corporate lawyer. She met my dad when he was there learning some accounting for the farm. She fell in love and traded one life for another. She says that she has no regrets about her decision, but I know that she sometimes misses the excitement." Clark paused, "That's probably why she was Lionel Luthor's personal assistant a few years ago. She was trying to get back some of that feeling."

Lois jaw dropped, "Your mom and the Luthors? Clark, I thought that you were just a simple farm-boy. Now I find out that you've been rubbing elbows with some of the most powerful people in the city since high school?"

Clark shrugged again, "I'm still me, Lois. I am really just a farm boy trying to make his way in the big city…" began Clark. Clark never got to finish his statement, for he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"A farm boy with an amazing talent for being in the right place at the right time, isn't that so, Clark?"

Clark grinned as Lois looked up at the man who had approached behind Clark. He was about six feet tall, dressed in expensive designer black, and was completely bald.

Lois got another shock as Clark said casually, "Only when you have the knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Lex." Clark stood and turned, offering his hand to Lex Luthor. Lois dropped even more into shock when Lex ignored the proffered hand and hugged Clark like an old friend.

"You know Lex Luthor?" Lois asked Clark in a strangled voice.

Clark nodded, "Yup" he said. "I was the best man at his first wedding. Of course, the marriage lasted all of a week…"

Lex laughed, "But, I'm alive because of you, Clark. If Desiree had her way, I'd be dead and she'd be rich. And, it wasn't the first or last time you saved my life." Lex turned to Lois, "It's been a long time, Ms. Lane. I trust your cousin is well?"

Lois nodded, "So, how did you two meet, anyway?"

Lex laughed, "Clark pulled me out of a river. I drove a Porsche off a bridge, and Clark saved me." A shadow seemed to pass over his eyes, but he quickly brushed it off. "I bought Clark a new truck to show my gratitude, and he surprised me by returning it the next day. Said he couldn't take a reward for doing the right thing."

Lois smiled, "That sounds like the Clark Kent that I know."

Lex nodded, "Instead, he offered true friendship. Clark was the first person that didn't want to know me for a price." Lex slapped Clark on the back as Clark blushed. "I read your articles on Superman, I must say, I'm highly intrigued. A visitor from the stars with the strength of ten men, shooting fire from his eyes? I'd love to meet him face to face."

Clark shrugged, "He's always around somewhere, Lex. Maybe he'll want to meet Metropolis' most important citizen."

Lex smiled, and this smile made Lois shudder. It was tinged with cruelty. "Perhaps I would be so fortunate." Lex seemed to shake himself, "Well, I won't keep your time any longer. Please, Clark, call on me for anything, and remind your parents that my offer on the farm still stands." he said, handing Clark a card.

Clark put the card in his pocket, nodding. "With what I give them, they should be able to meet the price in about six months. Thank you, for everything."

Lex nodded and left the couple. Clark sat back down, calmly eating his dinner. Lois was still staring at him. "Clark, who are you?" she asked.

Clark frowned, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I…I just had this picture in my head…of who you were." Lois looked down and collected her thoughts. "I mean, you are friends with one of the most powerful men in the world, your grandfather is the most well-respected attorney in Metropolis…this is just a side of you that I never saw before."

"Like I said, Lois. I'm still the same person inside" said Clark. He put down his fork and reached across the table, taking her hand. "Lois, Smallville may seem like a hick town, but for a few years, when I was in high school, some incredible things happened. Powerful men made earth shaking decisions there, and I did what I could to protect the people I love from the consequences."

Lois began eating again. The subject quickly changed to life as an Army brat. Clark was impressed with all that she had done. Survival training at ten, unarmed combat, parachuting and SCUBA training. Lois was soon feeling comfortable again. As they finished dinner, Lois realized that this was perhaps the best date she had been on in her life.

Clark walked Lois back to her apartment. He stood close to her as she fumbled for her keys in her purse. This was the moment of decision that Lois had been dreading. The goodnight kiss. She wanted to kiss Clark goodnight. But, she wasn't sure how she should do it. She despaired of Clark ever making the first move. Should she dive in for the full kiss, keep it chaste, or just a friendly peck on the cheek. She found her keys and unlocked the door, turning to Clark. "I had a really nice time, Clark." She said.

Clark smiled, "I did too, Lois. It seemed almost perfect." Clark started leaning in to kiss her.

Lois looked into his eyes, and nodded. It was perfect. "That's why we can't ever do this again," she blurted, fleeing inside and slamming the door.

Clark stood rooted outside. _What just happened?_ "Lois?" he called quietly, softly tapping on the door.

Her voice came through the door, muffled, "Please, Clark…I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Clark sighed and turned to leave. He stopped and whispered, "I love you, Lois Lane."


	8. New Enemies

_A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the few reviews, especially for the hard ones. We're all just trying to get better._

_Disclaimer: Despite selling everything I have, pledging my first born to the Milliar Estate, I still own nothing here. This is just for fun, kids._

Chapter 8 - New Enemies

Lex Luthor sat in the comfortable leather chair at his desk. He didn't know or care that the chair cost more than his driver made in a year. Long ago, he had stopped paying attention to things like money. Wealth was just a means to an end. Power was the only satisfaction he acknowledged now. Influence was his drug, and he was an addict.

His father had died in prison, a cold and rough piece of metal sliding between his ribs. The irony was that he was due to be released the next day. Although Chloe Sullivan's testimony convicted Lionel, his high priced lawyers secured a reversal during the appeal. Lionel had smirked at Lex at the hearing where he filed the appeal. Lionel knew that he would be freed. Lex had worked too hard to let his father return and take everything. So, Lex took steps.

Some righteous folk would call him a monster, for having his father murdered, but Lionel had stopped being a father long before Lex had stopped being a son. Lex had been dutifully shocked at the news, and had actually shed some tears at the funeral. Just enough to garner support from Metropolis. He converted LuthorCorp into LexCorp quickly, pushing memories of his father out of everyone's mind.

Seeing Clark had brought back memories of Smallville, and what he still called 'the crap factory'. Lex leaned back in his chair, thinking of all the good times he'd had with the small group of kids there. If Clark hadn't disappeared when he did, maybe Lex would've become a different person. But, when Clark left suddenly, Lex decided that Smallville held nothing for him anymore. He packed up, closed the mansion and left for Metropolis. He still suffered from the effects of the poison that had put him in a three week coma. He remained pale and skinny, despite a healthy lifestyle.

His eyes roamed over his desk, falling to rest on an issue of the Daily Planet. Darkness fell into his gaze, looking at the picture of the man flying. Clark had found some old cave paintings his junior year of high school, paintings that told a story of a visitor from another world, one with strange powers. Naman, the hero of the Kawatchee tribe. Naman would be balanced by Segith, his nemesis. From the moment Lex laid eyes on the paintings, he knew that his destiny was written on the cave wall. He saw Segith as the hero of the tale, not Naman. Segith would protect the world from the demi-gods who sought to enslave humanity. His eyes darted over the picture again. Here was the reason for his existence. To defeat the greatest threat to man that had ever existed.

Lex had been shocked to read the first article, written by none other than Clark Kent, his old friend. He immediately recognized the legend in his friend's words. Lex thought that it was too coincidental, Clark found the caves, Kal-El went to him first. Clark always knew more than he let on back in Smallville. All the unexplained mutations, strange happenings and general oddities surrounding the sleepy little hamlet. _Yes, Clark. You were the mystery, but now, I know your secret. You knew about the aliens, and now they walk among us._ Oddly enough, Lex felt no sense of betrayal. He believed that Clark was an innocent boy, duped by forces more powerful than he could imagine. But, Lex could imagine them, and he would make them serve his purpose.

Lex felt a brush of air on his cheek. A deep voice intruded on his thoughts. "Mr. Luthor? I heard that you wanted to speak with me."

Lex turned slowly, knowing what he would see. Superman stood, cutting an impressive figure in the dim light of the office. Lex smiled coldly, "Well, this is an unexpected honor. It's not everyday that the self-appointed savior of the world visits you."

Superman blinked in surprise, and Lex maintained a cold aloofness. "I'm, sorry. If this is a bad time…" Superman said.

Lex shrugged, "Now is as good a time as any." He rose and went to the bar, pouring himself a drink into a heavy crystal snifter. "Can I offer you anything?"

Superman shook his head, "No, thank you, Mr. Luthor. I was hoping that we could talk about this city."

Lex turned on him, grinning, "Yes, let's hear your plans for us. A superior being from a faraway galaxy arrives on Earth, and only wants to help ease suffering." Lex's grin turned to a cold sneer, "How noble. So, when do we put on the slave collars, Naman? Before or after the armada arrives?"

Superman gave him a confused look, "I think that there may be a misunderstanding, sir. I only…"

Lex interrupted, "The only misunderstanding is that you thought you would be welcomed with open arms and lauded as a hero by all of us!" Lex put his glass down and stalked over to Superman, poking a finger in his chest. "There is one constant in the universe…power. You have incalculable power. So do I. This small blue planet will be our battle ground." Lex got in his face, "I will destroy you, and any others that follow you."

Superman took a step back, "That I know of, there are no others like me."

Lex laughed, "An advanced alien race, capable of intergalactic travel, and you are telling me that they all died on one planet? How naive do you think I am?" Lex stalked back to his drink and downed it in one gulp. He turned back to Superman, "I'm glad we got the opportunity to have this little chat, but if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment."

Superman turned to leave, shocked speechless. Lex called out, "Oh, and if you want to see me again, please call my secretary and make an appointment. That is, if there is a pocket for a phone in that outfit of yours." Superman left without a word.

Lex sat back in his chair again, enjoying another glass of liquor. He smiled to himself. This was an absolutely perfect day.


	9. Confessions Part I

_DISCLAIMER: If anyone out there wants to sue over this story, you'll probably get ten dollars, two credit cards, a hairbrush and a lipstick (name that refrence, Supes fans!)_

Chapter 9 - Confessions Part I

Lois had been avoiding him for weeks. She still worked alongside him, chasing story after story. But, she was careful to avoid situations that would place them alone together. It didn't help that he was constantly coming up with lame excuses for his absences. How many suits did he have in dry cleaning anyway? Clark sighed and looked over at Lois, sitting at her computer. She was doing a good job of ignoring him. Clark turned back to his computer and sighed yet again. Superman's popularity was through the roof. It was fortunate that Clark didn't need more than two hours sleep a night, or his double life would have ended a month ago.

Lois was getting up to get some coffee, again. Clark didn't know how she could drink so much caffeine and still not have a heart condition. Clark followed her to the now-empty pot, "Lois, we need to talk" he started.

"Can't right now, Smallville…too much to do" said Lois, brusquely.

"Lois," Clark pleaded, "you've been avoiding me."

Lois barked a short, nervous laugh, "Clark, I work with you every day, how can I be avoiding you?"

Clark sighed, "By doing just what you are now, avoiding talking about…you know…"

Lois smirked, "Now who's avoiding things, Clark?" she asked smugly.

Clark rubbed his eyes behind the glasses, wishing he were rid of them, "Lois, you can't avoid talking about our date for long. I'll corner you eventually."

Lois giggled, "In your dreams, Smallville" she said, and scooted quickly to her desk.

Clark was going to follow her and corner her like he promised, but a distant cry for help caught his attention. He looked once more back to Lois, and then quickly exited the newsroom.

After a few minutes, Lois looked up, scanning for Clark. She frowned when she couldn't see him. "Hey, Jimmy" shouted Lois, flagging down the young man, "where's Clark?"

Jimmy came over to Lois, "He left a few minutes ago, Miss Lane. Looked kind of upset, too. You guys okay?"

Lois sighed, "I don't know, Jimmy. I really don't." Lois looked down at her blank screen as Jimmy quietly retreated. _You're a coward, Lois._ _Just talk to him._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Clark floated high above the earth, the bitter winds ruffling his hair. He hovered with his eyes closed, absorbing just about all of the sounds produced by the earth. He heard laughter, screams, sobs of broken hearts and the sounds of lovers meeting in the dark. His advanced brain processed and catalogued all of the noise, letting him concentrate on all of it, with out becoming lost in all the information. He had spent the past four hours zipping all over the world, staying busy and trying to forget about Lois. _It's no use,_ thought Clark. Lois was in his head. She was either going to have to accept him, or break his heart.

Clark opened his eyes, looking down at Metropolis. His enhanced vision picked up Lois' apartment, and his deep vision showed him that she was home, watching TV again. Clark grinned and made his choice, rocketing down to the woman he loved.

Lois was gloomy. The unresolved fight with Clark was still bothering her. She had faced down Presidents, Prime Ministers, CEOs and murderers in her day. Why couldn't she talk to her partner? Lois sighed and gave herself an honest self-assessment. _Because, Lane, _she thought, _you never let anyone in. You are the loneliest person in the world._ Unshed tears threatened to fall. She angrily dashed a hand across her eyes, daring herself to cry. Lanes didn't cry. Her father had made that clear when her mother had died.

A gentle tapping sounded at her door. Lois composed herself and checked the peephole. She was surprised to see Clark there, standing nervously. She put her forehead against the door, gathering her emotions. Slowly, she unlocked the door and slipped off the safety chain. She opened the door, putting on her "nothing's wrong" face. "Hey, Clark. Missed you at the office" she said, stepping back to admit him.

Clark entered shrugging, "I had some things to take care of." Clark looked around the apartment, noting the disheveled living room. "So…how was the rest of the day?"

Lois frowned slightly. _Okay, Smallville, I can play it cool, too._ Lois brightened, "Chief was on the warpath again today. Jimmy and I covered for you. That must've been a hot lead for you to tear out of there so fast without leaving word" probed Lois.

Clark nodded and grunted non-comittaly. "Lois…we need to talk" began Clark.

Lois cut Clark off, "Yes. You're right, and I have to apologize…no, Clark, don't interrupt. If I don't get all this out at once, I may never say it." Lois took a deep breath and began to pace, not looking at him. "I was rude to you, which was inexcusable. In fact…I was scared. Scared that our date was perfect and if we had one perfect date, then we would probably have another, and another, and then have a relationship, but still be partners, and we know what kind of mess that would make…"

Clark interrupted Lois with a finger to her lips. "Breathe, Lois" Lois nodded and gulped some air. "Clark…I got confused and a little scared. I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

Clark smiled sadly. "I scared myself, Lois" said Clark. "I thought that I had done something wrong, upset you somehow. It took a lot more courage than I expected to ask you out." It was Clark's turn to pace now, "Lois, I'm not going to lie to you. You're my best friend and partner. I've had deepening feelings for you for a long time. I tried to get Lana and Chloe, to tell me what a bad idea it was. I was afraid to get closer. I'm not afraid anymore."

Lois was staring at Clark in disbelief. Clark stopped pacing and faced her, "I've fallen in love with you, Lois. I love everything about you."

Lois was stunned. She could not even speak. She just stared at Clark with her mouth wide open. Clark raised his eyebrows at her. "Lois, even if you end up breaking my heart, I had to tell you. I can't live with the secret anymore."

Lois' brain was working overdrive. _Tell him, Lois, tell him, Lois._ "Clark…I…I" Tears began to form in her eyes. "There's somebody else that I'm in love with…Superman." _I can't believe I just said that! You're a coward, Lois Lane!_

Clark seemed to crumble inward. Lois watched in pain as the light in his eyes died. "I see, Lois." Clark seemed to have trouble breathing. "Well, I certainly won't stand in your way, then." Clark turned without another word and left.

Lois stood frozen in place for an hour, replaying the scene in her head over and over. She came to the inevitable conclusion, that this was the single worst mistake she had ever made in her life. She collapsed on the floor, weeping uncontrollably. _I love you, Clark Kent. Please forgive me._


	10. Weakness

_A/N: Short chapter. This story is developing into a series of snapshots at Lois' and Clark's lives, showing transitional moments. After all, who wants to read about Lois brushing her teeth after a hard day? I suppose I could make that a one shot..._

_Dis-Claimer: If I owned any of this stuff, I wouldn't be writing here. I'd be making mad cash like the real owners do._

Chapter 10 - Weakness

The next day, Lois entered the bullpen, unsure as to what she would do when she saw Clark. She wanted to rush to him and apologize, explain that she was scared by her feelings. She wanted to tell him that she didn't feel anything for Superman, it was all a lie. But, when she got to Clark's desk, she found it as empty as the day before he came to work. Even the picture of his parents was gone. Lois felt as if a lead weight had settled in her gut. She turned and strode into Perry White's office. "Where the hell is all of Clark's stuff, Chief?" she asked, wanting to start a fight.

Perry sat back in his chair and calmly regarded Lois. "He asked for a transfer, to Politics. Said that he needed to broaden his horizons and branch out. He looked pretty rough, like he had been up all night crying. At first I thought it might be his parents, he was so broken up, but he insisted they were fine." Perry glared at Lois, "Clark really can't lie worth a damn, so I called his mom and dad in Smallville, just to be sure. They're okay, so…what could've happened to put him in that state, hmmm?"

Lois looked guilty. "What makes you think I would know?"

Perry stood and thundered, "Because, Lois, aside from his parents, and you, he has no friends! His parents are fine, which only leaves you! What did you do to break up the best investigative team this paper's ever seen?"

Lois tried to stare Perry down, but soon crumbled, tears coming to her eyes. She put her face in her hands and tried not to sob. Perry immediately changed tactics. He closed his office door and sat them down on the couch, comforting his star reporter. He had never seen anything but anger from her, and was almost sure of what set her off. Lois began, haltingly, speaking around sobs. She told him the whole story, beginning with her reaction to Lana, through her lies last night.

Perry sighed and stood. "Lois, I've never beat around the bush with you before, and I'm not going to start now. You screwed up." Lois' sobs stopped abruptly. She looked at Perry in shock. This wasn't the emotionally gentle pep talk she expected.

Perry continued, "Clark's a great guy, perhaps one of the best I've ever known, and you've crushed him. You tell me that he poured his heart out, and didn't even have the decency to tell him how you feel in return. Instead, you tell him a lie to drive him away." Perry sighed and ran a hand through his silvery hair. "I'm honestly surprised that he didn't just up and quit the paper. Any other publication in the country would've leapt at the chance to put him on their staff. And, I don't know if I can repair the professional damage done. My best team grounded because the senior partner has emotional issues. Great shades of Elvis!"

Lois looked at Perry with a lost expression. "What do I do, Perry? Have I screwed everything up?"

Perry smiled at Lois. "You've made a mess of things, kid, that's for sure. But, remember what I said about Clark. He's one of the best men that I know. If anyone could forgive you for being a blockhead, it would be him. My advice is to go to him, tell him everything and beg for forgiveness. You two work too well together, and I'm not just talking about the reporting."

Lois nodded and rose, "I'll go find him now."

Perry stopped her, "No, now you are going to get working on the latest Superman story."

Lois looked down, "Perry, I don't think that's the best idea, considering everything that's happened…"

Perry cut Lois off with a stern look. "Lois, I feel for you, but you're my best still, and you have the best relationship with Superman. Get to the bottom of his behavior last night. With quotes, if you can get in touch with him."

Lois frowned. "What 'behavior'?"

Perry threw his hands in the air. "He almost went on a rampage! There was a gang shootout in Suicide Slum last night he broke up, by putting 20 of them in the hospital! He seemed upset and out of sorts, and snubbed three news crews when they asked for comments."

That was peculiar. Superman was always friendly with the media, and would never skip the opportunity to say a few words to the camera. He'd explained it to Lois once that he always wanted to remain up front and truthful with everyone. If he was a recluse, he wouldn't be a very good role model. Perry gave her a few more details and sent her back to her desk. Lois spent the morning reviewing the reports and witness statements, her wonder increasing. It was sounding like Superman wasn't even himself, but another person entirely.

The bullpen was overcrowded, as usual. Lois took the elevator to the roof to get a breath of fresh air. When she and Chloe were interns together, they would come up here and talk about the future. Lois smiled wryly as she thought of those happy memories. Lois whispered to the wind, "Superman, you probably have a million other things to do that are way more important, but I really need to talk to you now."

"Hello, Lois" came a rich baritone from behind her. Lois closed her eyes and turned around. She slowly opened them, taking in the Man of Steel's figure. He stood in a classic pose, head and shoulders straight, feet planted shoulder width apart and arms crossed over his powerful chest. His cape blew dramatically in the breeze. No matter how many times she saw him, her breath always caught a little in her throat.

Lois looked at him harder. She began to notice little things that puzzled her. His shoulders were tight, making him look like he was hugging himself. His head was tilted back, and his eyes were almost glaring. Lois became a little frightened. This WAS like looking at a different person. "Hello," she said tentatively.

Superman cocked an eyebrow at her. "You need something, Ms. Lane?"

_So, we're back to Ms. Lane? _Lois took a deep breath and plunged in, "You've been acting strangely lately. Is everything okay?"

"I'm…fine." Said Superman shortly.

Lois gave a short, barking laugh. "You're fine? Is that why you put twenty gang bangers in the hospital last night?"

Superman looked down in shame. "That was a mistake, Ms. Lane. It won't happen again. I allowed myself to become too close to someone, and they hurt me."

Lois looked puzzled. "I thought you were invulnerable?"

Superman looked her directly in the eyes and said, "There are different types of hurt."

Lois usually wasn't so slow on the uptake, but understanding dawned in her eyes. "Oh." She said simply. "You know, if you need to talk about stuff, I'll always listen." Lois stopped, realizing that tears were actually standing in his eyes. "My, God, they must've done a number on you." she breathed.

"I shouldn't get too close to anyone, Lois. It never ends up well." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" shouted Lois. "Look, this might sound petty and self-serving, especially with everything you're going through, but I need your help." Lois took a deep breath and took the plunge, "My partner, Clark and I had a…well…misunderstanding. And you were kind of central to the misunderstanding. Clark said some things that, well, scared me, and I kind of used your name in vain, so to speak." Lois hung her head, "I'm so stupid. Anyway, we had kind of an exclusive deal, you and I, on news coverage. If you could, maybe, talk to Clark and see if he could come back to the team, I'd really appreciate it. I'd let him get all the quotes and interviews, if it's allright with you that is, if only we'd team up again."

Superman stared at her. "Stories about me keep your name on the front page, Lois. You're willing to give that up, just to get your partner back?"

Lois looked up and nodded emphatically. "Absolutely. I said and did a stupid thing. I lied to my best friend because I was scared. I still am scared. I probably screwed everything up. But yes, I would give up that much and more. It's only been half a day, and I miss him."

Superman continued to stare at her. "So…you want to use me as a bargaining chip? Your thirty pieces of silver?"

Lois eyes grew wide. "No. I mean yes. I mean, Clark is a much better writer than me. He'll cover you like I can't." Lois continued on, trying to convince Superman why he should let Clark cover his press.

Superman had visibly relaxed during her rant. "Alright, Lois. I'll talk to Clark. You've convinced me that you're sincere. And I'd do anything…to help a friend."

Lois smiled her first genuine smile that day. "Thank you. For everything. And that offer about talking still stands. Anytime you need me, just show up."

Superman nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Lois. Goodbye." He turned to leave. If Lois could see his face, she might have wondered at the sly smile forming on his lips. _Lois Lane, I am so going to make you squirm!_ He thought as he flew back to the closet window he had changed in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That night, Lois still hadn't heard from Clark. She was sitting on the couch, again watching her TiVOed soaps. Jenna found out that Richard was cheating and was planning to kill him. Lois rolled her eyes, thinking that she could do a much better job at writing scripts than the hacks that wrote for _General Medical_. A soft knock at her door got her up. She was surprised to see Clark in her doorway. "May I come in?" he asked quietly. Lois moved out of the way and closed the door after him. They turned to face each other and settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"So" began Lois, "How's politics?"

"Not bad. Kind of depressing, though" said Clark.

Lois nodded, "I guess he came to talk to you, huh?"

"Yes, he did. He thought it would be a good idea" said Clark. "I think he's full of crap."

Lois looked at Clark with a stricken expression. "Clark, please! I'm sorry, okay! I'm not in love with Superman! I was scared and confused and it was the first thing that popped into my head." Lois sat down on the couch, followed by Clark. "If you want me to beg, I will. Please, Clark. Let's team up again."

"Is this just about work, Lois? Because I meant everything I said last night. I still love you, even though you've broken my heart." Said Clark.

Lois began to cry. "Why? Why do you love me?"

"Why won't you let me love you, Lois?" said Clark angrily. "You're smart, kind, passionate. I can share my deepest thoughts or most secret dreams with you. You're my best friend and partner. You give everyone so much of yourself and ask for nothing in return. You're the most beautiful woman on the planet, and you don't take crap from anyone." Clark actually glared at Lois through his glasses. "It's the little things, like how you scrunch your nose up when you're trying to spell a word, or the cute little bunny slippers you wear. Is it me, Lois?" asked Clark suddenly, all the heat out of his voice.

"Clark," said Lois through the tears, "Clark you're the best person I've ever known. I can't imagine being without you. I just don't know what I can commit to yet."

Clark scooted along the couch, putting a comforting arm around Lois. "Lois, my feelings will never change. If you need time, I can give you all you need. You are definitely worth waiting for." With that, Lois turned into Clark and cried like a child on his shoulder.

Once Lois' tears were spent, they sat in silence, this time a comfortable one. "So, Jenna found out about Richard, huh?" asked Clark.

Lois nodded, "Why can't people be happy with just one person?"

Clark smiled, "I know I would be."


	11. Confessions Part II

_A/N: Longer chapter, a turning point really. Lex makes his move, Lois learns more about herself and Clark. And Clark. Let's all feel sorry for poor Clark (AWWWWW!) Please review. I lack basic human contact._

_Disclaimer: A monkey in the zoo would own more of this than me. At least he gets to keep his own poop..._

Chapter 11 - Confessions Part II

Six months passed quickly. Clark and Lois had settled back into their partnership, testing the limits of tapdancing. They had gone out on several more dates, each one as good as the first. Last week, Clark had actually kissed Lois goodnight. Not just a quick peck on the cheek, but a real kiss with full blown passion. Lois kicked herself for not doing it sooner. It was definitely the best kiss she had ever had.

Superman was still in the news, and would never be considered a minor story, but he had reached a comfortable level of acceptance in the world. He made it clear he would help where he could, but humanity had to solve it's own problems. Lois respected that.

The latest Superman story was the most curious. He had stopped an out of control car from slamming into a group of pedestrians. But, afterward, he had staggered slightly, as if he was weak with some type of sickness. With a quick look around, he leapt into the sky without another word.

Clark had talked to Chloe on the phone after the incident with the car. Thinking back on the episode, he had related that it felt just like Kryptonite exposure.

"_Are you sure Clark?"_

"_Yes. It felt just like Kryptonite radiation, just not as strong, so it wasn't too close to me. That could've been a disaster."_

"_No kidding. LexCorp cleaned up most all of the meteor rock just after you disappeared. You don't think…"_

"_Lex seems hell bent to destroy me. He is still obsessed with the Kiwatchee legends."_

"_Be careful, Clark."_

Clark had every intention of being careful. But would it be enough to deal with the likes of Lex Luthor?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"The plan is in place, Mr. Luthor. We are waiting for your signal to execute" said a disembodied voice in the penthouse of the LexCorp tower.

"You have authorization. Proceed as planned." Said Lex, staring into the shadows. For months, Lex's operatives had been creating situations that would test Superman's abilities, observing and recording. Failure after failure had plagued him, until he thought of the meteor rocks of Smallville, Kansas. He had cleaned up the town and had the specimens stored in New York. He was planning to study the effects of meteor rock radiation on human mutation. But, he thought that maybe it could be turned into his ultimate weapon. And, he was right. He reviewed the high definition tapes of Superman's latest test and noted the weakening effects of the radiation. At a distance of twenty meters, the rocks weakened him. Much closer, they might kill him. _Very soon, Naman, we will see if you are as invulnerable as you think._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois loved her new car. It was sporty, but not pretentious. Insurance, gas, parking and the payments all but killed her new raise, but the status was worth it. Clark had cautioned her about saving for a rainy day, but she laughed him off. _Next he'll be telling me that thunder causes sour milk._

She was stopped at a red light, tapping her nails to the beat on the radio. She liked good old hard rock, not the wimpy emo-rock that Clark preferred. She was so occupied, she didn't spy the two men nearing her car.

Without warning, Lois' door opened and a man reached in, grabbing her. She tried to scream, but he clapped a hand over her mouth. His partner looked at him and said, "Remember the plan, we want her to scream. That way, he'll be sure to come."

Lois was scared and confused. _They WANT Superman to come?_ The ruffian pulled his hand off her mouth and said, "Go ahead, call for Superman."

Lois clamped her mouth shut. The men frowned and looked at each other. One shrugged and punched Lois in the jaw. She staggered, held upright by her captors. They wrenched her arm around her back, causing an involuntary scream. "That's the spirit!" one joked.

"You won't be so cocky when Superman shows up" spat Lois.

"Miss Lane, that's just what we want" one grinned.

_They know my name!_ Thought Lois. _This is some kind of trap?!_

Like a falcon, and with a cracking of pavement, Superman appeared in front of them all. "Let her go" he said sternly.

One of the men produced a gun and pointed it at Superman. Superman chuckled, "You don't read much, do you?" he stared the man down.

The man's reply was a smirk and shrug. "Compliments of Lex Luthor, Superman." The man fired.

Lois swore that time stopped. She saw a streak of green shoot out of the gun and strike Superman in the upper chest. She knew guns. _They don't make tracer rounds for .45 caliber, do they?_ She watched in horror as Superman's face registered surprise, then shock. He crumpled to the ground and screamed. _Oh, God! They figured out how to hurt him!_ She was forgotten as the thugs celebrated.

"Man! Did you see that! This stuff really works!" said one. He reached out for the gun, "Lemme shoot him once before we finish him off!" His partner handed over the gun, and they went to Superman, who was writhing in pain on the cold asphalt.

Lois took advantage of the distraction to grab the tire iron she kept next to the seat. Springing into action, she clubbed the man with the gun in the back of the head. His partner barely had time to react when she beat him to unconsciousness. She dropped her weapon and retrieved the gun, tossing it in the sewer drain. She ran to Superman, who's skin was turning a sickly green. His upper chest was seeping blood from the neat bullet hole. "I'm going to get you to a hospital!" she told him.

"No" he gasped weakly. "No hospitals. Take…me…to…Clark's…partment."

Lois was flabbergasted. "Clark's! You need a doctor! You've been shot, for God's sake!"

Superman's breathing was labored. "Please…hurry…bullet…poison" he said as he began to lose consciousness.

Lois took off her shirt and pressed it to the wound to try to staunch the bleeding. "Alright, I'll get you to Clark's, just stay with me!" She hauled him to the passenger seat and tossed him in, getting in and speeding across town.

She somehow dragged Superman up to Clark's apartment and got him in, using Clark's spare key he gave her, just in case. _No one saw us, so I probably just used up all my karma. _She dumped him in the middle of Clark's sparsely decorated living room, blood pooling on the wood floor. "Hey, stay with me, Superman, we're here." Clark was nowhere to be found in the apartment. He was usually there at this time of night. His balcony door was open to the breeze on this cold winter night.

Superman weakly pointed to a bookshelf. "Top…on top." He gasped.

Lois felt along the top of the shelf, and came down with a copy of _War and Peace_. She opened it, and was shocked to see that the pages had been gutted. Instead of a novel, there was a curious crystal, about the length and thickness of her forearm. "This thing? Is this what you need?" she asked him.

Superman took all his strength to nod. "Lois…bullet…poison…you…you have to get it out."

Lois stared at him in shock. She ran to the kitchen and started grabbing knives, forks and spoons, which she dumped next to him. Gritting her teeth, she picked up Clark's sharp paring knife and poised it over the wound. "It's in here deep. This is really going to hurt" she said.

Superman looked her in the eye and said, "Do it."

Lois tried to cut in a straight line, but he wouldn't stay still. And his screaming was definitely getting distracting. She opened the wound as best she could, then grabbed two spoons. She kept tugging gently at the bullet, trying to do as little damage as possible. Superman gave a final yell, then passed out, making her job much easier. His blood was in her hair, on her face and coated her hands and arms to the elbow. Tears in her eyes, she gave a final tug and the strange, glowing bullet fell from his flesh. Lois looked over at the crystal, which had begun to glow with a bright light. It appeared to suck the green glow out of the bullet, which shattered into dust.

Lois packed the wound with toilet paper and duct tape. Clark didn't even have a first aid kit or Band-Aids in his apartment. Lois tore the ruined suit off of his torso and grabbed some blankets. She had to prevent shock and hope that his alien physiology could heal. Her father had insisted that she get trauma and medic training when she was younger. If Superman lived, she swore to be the best daughter ever. She cradled Superman in her arms, covering them both with a blanket. She started to shake as the adrenaline burnt out of her system. _Clark, I really need you, now. _She couldn't stop the flow of tears, frightened for the hero lying there. Soon, she fell into a fitful sleep, going from one nightmare to another.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois woke on the floor. She was a mess, covered in dried and sticky blood. She looked around, forgetting for a moment where she was. Then, she saw him. He was standing in the open balcony doorway, arms outstretched greeting the newly risen sun. He looked almost savage, stripped to the waist and spattered with blood, eyes closed and face upturned. She thought of the tales of sun-worshipping savages, and the scene fit. She had never seen anything more beautiful.

Lois rose and went to him. Superman turned and looked her in the eye. "You saved my life, Lois. Thank you."

Lois was groggy from a poor nights sleep, all bemused and confused. She stepped closer and looked at his shoulder, brushing away the dried blood. "Not even a scar" she whispered. She felt his strong arms encircle her and looked up in to his face. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It wasn't passion or lust, but simply and beautifully, love. She felt herself drawn to him. He bent down and kissed her.

Lois eyes were closed, but she clearly saw the flash of light that came with recognition, then understanding. Lois jerked away, leaving Superman staring at her, confused. She began to back slowly away, fingertips caressing her lips, her revelation. "That kiss" she breathed.

"I'm sorry, Lois. That was forward of me." He replied.

Lois ignored him, still staring. Little clues began presenting themselves, like a sculptor carving a statue, until Lois was sure of the truth. "You've kissed me before…Clark." She breathed.

Superman's, no Clark's, face registered surprise and shock, then settled into open fear. "Lois, I…I wanted to tell you. Every day I wanted to tell you. But, I…I was just so…"

"Afraid?" Lois supplied. Clark slumped, like all the air had gone out of him. "It's making more sense now. The lame excuses, the unexplained absences…my God I've been so blind."

Clark looked even more afraid to Lois. He hadn't seemed this scared when he was bleeding out in her car. "Are you angry?" he asked.

Lois chuckled, which surprised her. "I think I should be, but after last night…no. I'm not angry. I think I need an explanation, though."

Clark nodded, "Would you like to clean up first? You can borrow something to wear…that is, if you want to." Clark had started to go back to the bumbling and stuttering man she knew so well. She couldn't help but laugh, which soon gave way to tears. Clark started to go to her, but she held up a blood stained hand. "Yes, Clark, I need a shower, but you were the one who was shot. I think you get first dibs…" Lois stopped when Clark disappeared in a rush of air. He reappeared clean and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Shower's all yours, Lois." He said. Lois shook her head and went into the bathroom.

Lois was numb from all the shocks. She lounged in the shower, scrubbing herself three times. She finished, dried off and then looked for something to wear. Clark's pants were all hopelessly big, so she settled on a button down shirt and nothing else. She went to the living room, and saw him in the kitchen, pouring two mugs of coffee. He offered her one and then led her to the couch. Lois looked around and saw no sign of the bloody night on the floor.

Clark noticed her noticing. "I cleaned up. Then Superman went down to the police station to try to get a lead on the two who attacked you." He paused, then continued, "they're dead. Shot in the head. It looks like Lex has managed to cover his tracks."

Lois looked at him. "You speak of yourself in the third person?"

Clark gave her a pained look, "Superman is just what I do, Clark Kent is who I am. I think it's time for that explanation, now." Clark told Lois his story, from the Kent farm in Smallville, to the Fortress and his decision to don the cape.

Lois sat in numb silence. _What can I say?_ "I wish I hadn't found out the way I did, Clark. But, I'm glad there aren't any more secrets, save one."

Clark started. "Secrets? Lois what are you talking about? I've told you everything!"

Lois nodded, "But I have one more confession. I've fallen in love with you, Clark. I need to be in your life, and I need you in mine." Lois had been sitting on the opposite end of the couch, but now she slid over to him and straddled his legs, holding him tight and crying. "We've both been afraid for so long, and that's kept us apart. We need each other."

Lois felt Clark as sobs wracked his body, making his frame shake. "Oh, Lois. We've wasted so much time. I love you, with all my heart."

Lois pulled back and looked him in the eyes, cupping his face in her hands. She was crying tears of joy and not the least bit ashamed of it. She kissed him with all the passion and love she had. And he kissed her right back.


	12. Deal With the Devil

_Disclaimer: I am not associated with DC Comics, CW, WB, Che Guevara, Al-Quaeda or the Democrat Party. I have, however, been associated with Rolling Rock, Newcastle and lately, Dogfish Head Beers. If there are any mistakes, blame it on the brew._

Chapter 12 -Deal with the Devil

Lex Luthor poured himself another drink. The two idiots had not only failed to kill Superman, but had implicated him in the attempted murder. They had been easily dealt with, but Lex didn't like loose ends. He sipped his brandy, wondering when the visit would come. A rush of air announced his visitor. "Didn't I tell you to call my secretary for an appointment?" he quipped with a bored air.

"Your attempt failed, Luthor. I'm still here" said Superman.

"And which attempt would that be?" asked Lex with an air of innocence.

"Trying to kill me. Too bad your thugs left a witness" said Superman.

"Ah, yes, Miss Lane. It would be unfortunate if anything…permanent… were to happen to her." Said Lex with an evil smile. His next sip of brandy was choked off by a grip of iron, lifting him off his feet.

"You won't touch her!" Superman growled.

Lex fumbled in his pocket for a small lead case, opening it. Inside a small ring sat with a glowing green stone mounted. Superman stumbled back, dropping Lex to the floor. "A little memento of the old home town. My scientists call it Kryptonite, in honor of your long dead planet." Lex got up, rubbing his throat, and slipped the ring on his hand. "This little trinket will ensure that you can't get within ten feet of me. So much for your protection of Miss Lane."

Superman stood and faced Luthor again. "There's one other reason you shouldn't harm Lois."

Luthor smirked, "And what would that be?"

"Clark Kent" replied Superman. "He and Lois are together, in love. Harm her and you will crush Clark."

Lex paused. Clark was still the only person in the world who didn't want his friendship for a price. "Very well, tell Miss Lane that if she keeps quiet, she won't be harmed. For Clark's sake."

Superman nodded and turned to leave. Lex raised his voice to stop him, "I always enjoy these little visits, Superman. I've rethought my earlier statements. Drop by anytime!" Lex's cold, maniacal chuckle followed Superman as he flew off.


End file.
